iM not a Man!
by BlindMaster
Summary: Un final... no.. un "Inicio" lleno de emocion, los prejuicios seran vencidos y  solo el amor reinara por sobretodo lo demas- inesperado CAM! ultimo capitulo-gracias por sus reviewns!
1. i'Love my Ham

**i****Love**** my ****Ham**

**Con Carly en post del fin de su programa solo existe una solución para aumentar su "rating" y que mejor opción que un buen concurso .. pero un momento !!!! es solo para hombres **

**1. Final de escena en NEGRITA (iCarly no me pertenece, es de la Nick y de sus creadores) **

* * *

- Samantha debes poner más atención en clases y buscarte amigas - dijo su maestra al llamarle la atención luego de una nueva travesura cometida

Ella no dijo nada, solo se limito a mantener silencio, odiaba a todos los de su clases y a ella la miraba raro, por eso siempre estaba envuelta en problemas, salió de la oficina del director de manera apresurada, el timbre de salida sonó y el resto de los estudiantes salieron de sus aulas empujando ala pequeña niña rubia como si fuera un obstáculo al que debían derribar

Cayó por completo al piso dejando caer todos sus útiles, nadie se digno a darle ayuda, pasaron de lado inclusive pisando algunos de sus cuadernos, ella intentaba recogerlos pero sus hojas se había caído por todas partes, intento coger una hoja suelta en el piso cuando vio a otra mano recogerla por ella, se quedo inmóvil por un instante, luego poco a poco su rostro fue elevándose para poder ver a la gentil alma que le había ayudado, aquel momento se quedaría en su memoria ya que aquella persona seria su amiga para toda la vida

Cuando levanto la vista vio a una chica de pelo negro quien le ayudaba fervientemente a recoger todos los útiles derramados, Sam estaba confundida… nunca antes le habían ayudado ni mucho menos alguien como ella, puso todo en su mochila de nuevo sin levantarse del suelo cuando escucho la vos de la "pelinegro"

- necesitas ayuda?- dijo ofreciendo su mano para que Sam se pusiera de pie, aunque ella no acepto sabia que desde ese día ambas estaría siempre juntas porque así el destino lo había querido, después de tanto sufrimiento para Samantha una luz se abría en su camino

**Años después de este hecho ****...****(unos nueve o algo así)**

Ella golpeaba a unos tontos en aquel bar, ya que intentaron sobrepasarse con Carly, ella no soportaba a ese tipo de sujetos que al verlas solas creían que podrían sobrepasarse

Lo que esos idiotas no sabían era que Samantha Puckett era una mujer diferente, aunque inofensiva de lejos era una verdadera luchadora

La pelea era increíble y Carly no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación, por más que hubiese intentando ayudar… con su limitada fuerza solo habría estorbado

Uno de esos sujetos se abalanzo sobre la espalda de Sam, ella sonrió al ver como intentaban en vano derrotarla, reacciono y sujeto al idiota de sus hombros… le hizo dar una vuelta impactándolo contra una mesa que se rompió de tanto peso, esto dio fin al conflicto, la sonrisa victoriosa de Sam no se borraba hasta que la vos de Carly la despertó de su extraño trance

- Sam ..- escuchaba que alguien le llamaba pero esa vos era tan apagada

- Sam …. !!!! - grito esta vez y ella pudo escuchar saliendo de su estado de trance

- Carly … - dijo volviendo a la realidad

- estas bien?- fue lo primero que dijo, el resto de las personas que estaban en el bar miraban asombrados

Carly la tomo de su mano y la saco de ese antro de mala muerte en la que ambas estaban, se culpo el resto del camino a casa, manejaba siempre hablando acera de lo mal que se sentía por haber llevado a su amiga a ese lugar pero Sam ni siquiera se molesto en oírla ya que tenía entre sus manos un buen emparedado de jamón que Carly había comprado en compensación por lo sucedido y además del agradecer el hecho de haberla defendido

-Sam… debes dejar de defenderme – decía pero como siempre su concentración se limitaba a devorar es sándwich

Y es que era "así" desde que ambas eran niñas, en la adolescencia y ahora en la madures Sam siempre la protegía de patanes como aquellos dos

Samantha comía con mucha prisa, el beber cerveza lo único que le hacía a su organismo era crear un pozo sin fondo que solo podía ser llenado con comida

- me estas escuchando Sam?- insistió Carly pero su amiga estaba concentrada en comer

- no sé qué hare contigo - dijo riendo mientras manejaba, Carly pensaba en una idea para el show que desde hacía años había cambiado de temática puesto que las chicas ahora eran mas maduras así que debían estar a la par con sus edades

- sabes …. - dijo Sam saliendo de su pequeño mundo de jamón

- deberíamos hacer un especial del jamón ¡es increíble!- dijo y dio un mordisco a su emparedado

- estás loca? no haremos "otro" programa acerca del jamón - es que Sam adoraba más que nunca el jamón mucho más que antes

- está bien, haremos ese de los "cereales" - al final Sam acepto la idea de Carly

- fue espantoso!!!, nunca había hecho un programa tan malo - se quejo Freedie al ver la edición del programa que a su parecer era pésimo

- te dije Carly.... Debimos hacer un documental del "jamón" - estas palabras de mas hicieron que Freedie la viera con rareza a su amiga Sam

- ni lo sueñes, ese también fue malo - se defendió Carly

- debemos pensar en algo pronto o pasaremos de ser el "mejor sitio web" al "peor sitio web" - era cierto lo que Freedie decía "si no pensamos en algo tendremos que cancelar en show"

Al día siguiente los tres amigos salieron en busca de nuevas ideas para el programa, Sam fue a sus clases como el resto del equipo prometiendo reunirse para el medio día en la cafetería y así pensar en una solución

A Sam le había valido un pepinillo pensar en una idea, tanto a Freedie como a Carly ese tema les preocupo toda la mañana, al fin llego el medio día y los tres amigos estaba ahí sin decir palabra alguna, puesto que ninguno había podido pensar en alguna idea para el programa

- Ahora que haremos?- dijo con mucha mala gana Freedie para iniciar la conversación, ya que desde que llegaron no se habían atrevido a hablar

- cancelaremos el programa de hoy hasta que tengamos una idea- afirmo Carly, puesto que no había otra salida si es que no querían seguir perdiendo más seguidores, cuando Freedie vio en el muro de la cafetería un anuncio

- miren !!!- dijo entusiasmado, corrió para arrancar el cartel y se los mostro a sus amigas

- es perfecto - dijo cuando las chicas vieron de que se trataba rieron al unisonó

- Carly no sabe luchar ¿no duraría ni un segundo? - para Sam era muy gracioso y reía aunque sus amigos no …. eso hizo que dejara su risa

- esperen…. no pensaran que yo...- dijo dándose cuenta de la situación

- es perfecto… !!!- exclamo Carly mientras maquinaba **una idea en su cabeza **

- no mis hermosos rizos no !!!!!! - gritaba la rubia cuando vio a su miga con aquella maquina de cortar pelo

- tranquila te volverán a crecer, además siempre has dicho que deseabas tener el pelo corto - Sam cerró los ojos y escucho como la maquina pasaba por su cabeza haciendo volar cada uno de sus mechones dorados

- no les temo a esos bobos, temo que se den cuenta de esta farsa- no dejaba de cerrar los ojos hasta que escucho como ese sonido infernal se silencio

Sam no quería abrir los ojos, no quería verse sin pelo y sin su hermosa cabellera, Carly le animo con una simple frase:

- mira Sam, un emparedado de "jamón"!!! – ella abrió rápido los ojos pero se dio cuenta de que era un engaño y se vio al espejo

Su primera impresión no fue de sorpresa sino más bien de rareza, no se había imaginado nunca con el pelo corto y sin maquillaje ni mucho menos con esa **ropa … se veía muy diferente**

**Continuara …… **

* * *

**Hola!!!! Aquí de nuevo con una loca idea, un buen Cam, esta genial les va gustar es realmente genial, una idea ya explotada pero vista desde el mi perspectiva, aquí realmente Sam adora el jamón: **

**1. Creo que si tuviera que elegir entre Carly y el jamón (en este momento elegiría el jamón) **

**2. Si tuviera que elegir entre el jamón y Freedie bueno ya saben, elegiría al jamón, no lo pensaría **

**Por si acaso ambas están en la Prepa en diferentes clases bueno nos vemos en el siguiente chap, si recibo reviewns lo continuo o si no tendrán que esperar una semana **


	2. i'M Strong

**i'M a Strong**

**Hola!!!! me rastrase un día ejej lo lamento tenia que subirlo el viernes es que tuve sueño y me dormí, además tenia problemas con una escena de pelea**

**1. final de escena en NEGRITA (esta algo confuso, pero espero que se entienda si no me avisan )**

Era medio día y todos recibían sus almuerzos en el comedor de la escuela, solo una pequeña niña rubia comía de lo que había en su lonchera, con una cara más larga que de costumbre metió su mano en la cajita que tenia y saco un odioso panecillo de jengibre

Con asco lo volvió a meter mientras trataba de convencer a su estomago de que no le pidiera mas comida, miro a todos sus compañeros y se hizo la mis pregunta que se hacia todos los días "porque no tengo una comida normal" lo único que tenia de agradable sabor en su lonchera era un jugo de soja

En su mesa nadie se sentaba, la mayoría se alejaba de ella por considerarla rara .. hasta ese día que la misma chica que le había ayudado en el pasillo se acerco y puso su bandeja junto a la de Sam

- hola --saludo amistosamente, Sam no le devolvió el saludo, "tanta" cordialidad molesto un poco a la pequeña Rubia acostumbrada siempre a la soledad

Rápidamente Carly vio que su compañera no comía nada de lo que se había traído, se dio cuenta "del porque" aquella niña rubia no tocaba su almuerzo, así que para romper el hielo entre ambas hizo algo que daría un giro a la vida de Samantha

- qué asco!!!! - exclamo en vos alta

- otra vez jamón…– dijo fingiendo, solo para llamar la atención de su compañera

- podrías cambiarme este emparedado por tu panecillo?– dijo ofreciéndolo ante los ojos de Sam quien no lo dudo, todo parecía ser mejor que aquel trozo de vitaminas

Miro el emparedado con cuidado antes de ponerlo ente sus dientes, su madre siempre le decía que aquello solo era basura mal procesada, aunque…. que tan cierto era aquello? todos comían esas cosas ¿porque ella no? … abrió su boca tan grande como pudo y ante la sonrisa de su amiga le dio un mordisco .. **el mordisco que le cambiaria la vida para siempre**

-"wowowo esperen, no nos precipitemos, este es un concurso para hombres y yo .. - hizo una pausa al ver a Gibby(*), sujeto al pobre chico del cuello de su camisa reteniéndolo para luego quitarle su emparedado de jamón

-…… y yo soy una chica" – dijo con dificultad, ya que intentaba comerse todo aquel emparedado de un mordisco

- pero piensa en el Sho ….- y la voz de Freedie vos se acallo lentamente al ver a Sam tratar de comerse ese emparedado, cosas así no se veían todos los días también Carly se quedo algo rara

- si…. como tu digas - dijo Carly saliendo de ese extraño momento

- si hay alguien que puede ganar ese concurso… eres tú, además lo grabaremos todo, ser un especial increíble – decía Freedie muy **emocionado con la idea**

**(Flashback unos dos años antes) **

- "ningún chico quiere salir conmigo .. otra vez" – dijo entreteniéndose con tal situación y a su ves dejaba sus útiles en su casillero para poder irse lo más antes posible de ahí

- "tendré que quedarme a ver televisión en casa de Carly" – pensó resignada la chica mientras veía a su mejor amiga recibir cientos de propuestas de las cuales no admitió a ninguna

Sam no soporto seguir viendo esto y se alejo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que la detuvo, volteo a ver y era Carly que al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía

- son unos idiotas – se quejo a la rubia

- estas en lo cierto…- Sam rio un poco y ambas caminaron juntas, por alguna razón no les importo caminado a pesar de ser peligroso, fue extraño para la rubia pero para Carly era agradable

- siempre odie esos bailes tan tontos – dijo adivinando lo que Sam pensaba en ese momento

- son tediosos y para gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer – continuaba, Sam nunca imagino que su amiga fuera a decir cosas así, siempre que llegaban esas fechas Carly se emocionaba con tan solo pensar con quien iría

Unos años fue con Freedie, otros con Jhosep y más recientemente con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, era raro verla tan en contra de aquel mágico día

- tengo una mejor idea! – exclamo Carly

- que te parece si nos quedamos a ver películas en mi casa – dijo y esto de alguna manera alegro Sam, sintió algo de felicidad al saber que su amiga se preocupaba por ella como nunca **antes nadie lo había hecho** **(fin Flashback)**

- Sam….. será divertido – insistía Carly a su amiga que no se atrevía a salir del armario en donde se había escondido por temor a ser vista

- no iré a ningún lado, el bigote falso me queda horrible y además me pica – lloriqueaba para quedarse en casa

- ni hablar, debemos ir hoy, será tu día de prueba – aun así parecía que Sam no iba a salir de ahí … hasta que Carly tuvo que usar su último recurso

- será un pena que no vayas, prepare un enorme emparedado de jamón para ambas – esto hizo que Sam abriera la boca deseando comérselo en ese instante, Carly había tocada su más grande debilidad

- no me engañaras esta vez!!!! – grito desde adentro

- toda esa mostaza echada a perder, que lastima – esto último fue el detonante para que Sam de golpe saliera del armario de Carly solo para encontrar que no había ningún emparedado

Sam cayó al suelo por la rapidez con la que salio de su refugio, cuando se puso de pie vio a Carly con una cara de sorpresa increíble, acaso le sucedía algo?

- Carly….. Estas bien? –dijo extrañándose con la reacción de su amiga, pasaron unos segundos hasta que su amiga pudo reponerse del todo

- no… no es nada, te ves .. Increíble – dijo ya con algo más de orden en su cabeza, puesto que esa escena le había impactado

Todo ese revuelo era porque Sam había hecho caso a las instrucciones de Freedie con respecto al bigote y la ropa que había tomado de Spencer

Si en algo Sam había destacado desde siempre era su tamaño, aunque era pequeña de adolecente empezó a crecer hasta pasar a Carly

Para ese día Sam se había puesto unos jeans azules con un poleron(*) rojo el cual tenia una capucha para tapar al cabeza, nadie se daría cuenta puesto que estaban en invierno, así que era usual andar con ropa abrigada, a todo eso el corte estilo BP que tanto le gustaba Carly combinaba con **ese genial bigote falso**

- camina más rápido o llegaremos tarde – decía y jalaba a su amiga Sam que con muy mala gana avanzaba

- recuerda ahora tu nombre es simplemente "Sam" – la rubia estaba nerviosa, sabía que todos se darían cuenta de esta farsa, ningún a persona en su sano juicio creería que la hermosa chica rubia ahora era un chico

- bajaron las escaleras ya que el ascensor hace meses que estaba descompuesto, al llegar a la sala vieron a Spencer dormir plácidamente encima del sofá , ambas chicas salieron a prisa hasta que se detuvieron al escuchar un grito

- detente Carly!!! – dijo su hermano más lucido, después de una larga noche de arduo trabajo, Ambas chicas se **quedaron quietas**

**(Continuando Flashback) **

- ven conmigo al baile, prometo que te divertirás – le pidió Francis, el capitán del equipo de lucha, aunque la oferta era buena él no era apuesto y además era muy violento, todos le temían excepto ………..

Carly estaba algo asustada ya que ese chico esperaba un "si" como respuesta cuando ella solo tenía un increíble pero verdadero "no"

- eres un chico agradable … es solo que ya tengo planes ..- dijo titubeando, miro a todos lados y no había nadie en los pasillos, todos se habían entrado a sus aulas después del toque de timbre

- déjame ver las cosas bien … – dijo aquel muchacho pedante algo ya fuera de si

- me estas rechazando? – dijo esta ves arrinconando a la pobre Carly hasta topar con los casilleros en donde ella cerró los ojos por miedo

Justo cuando pensaba que no tenía salida apareció una persona que le salvaría, algo así como su héroe o heroína?

- ya la escuchaste amigo, ella dijo que no quería ir contigo – era Sam, la única que siempre llegaba tarde a clases y Carly agradeció esta mala costumbre de su amiga

- no estoy hablando contigo "niña" lárgate – dijo ignorando a la rubia

- bien… ya lo pedí amablemente – esta vez Sam agarro el brazo del chico y con una increíble fuerza lo boto alejándolo de Carly

Francis nunca antes había sido arrojado de esa forma por una chica su reacción no se dejo esperar, tomo la mano de Sam pero ella contrarresto esta acción moviendo de manera veloz hacia la espalda del chico torciendo su mano

- me rindo, me rindo!!! – grito sintiendo gran dolor, Sam con un rostro de satisfacción le soltó, luego aquel chico salió corriendo asustado

- ya sabemos a lo que tiene miedo – rio Sam

- acabas de vencer a Francis!! – Carly estaba muy eufórica ante aquella demostración

- tienes razón, eso me vuelve la mas ruda de la escuela!!!! – dijo Sam y así era, ambas amigas saltaron de alegría pero cometieron el error de hacer mucho ruido, eso les costó un día de castigo

Mientras ambas chicas estaban en la sala de detención se miraba constantemente cómplices de lo que había sucedido, cuando el día término al fin pudieron irse a casa

- gracias por lo de Francis, me tenia acorralada – dijo Carly quien no alejo la vista de la ventanilla del autobús en la que se habían embarcado

- para eso están las amigas…. – Sam fingió una sonrisa, no pudo ocultar algo que le inquietaba

- sucede algo?- pregunto Carly ya que el verla decaída después de una día tan bueno

- no Carls(*), pensaba en que hubiera sucedido si no hubiera llegado – ahora el silencio la invadió y su amiga comprendió…. sabía todo de Sam y cada día aprendía mas de ella

Sam se preocupaba demasiado, creí que Carly era débil por eso la protegía siempre de sujetos así, pero se dio cuenta de que ella era la que necesitaba de **Carly…. ella era la débil**

**(Fin Flashback)**

**Continuara ……….**

**Al fin creí que nunca terminaría tengo las ideas pero cuando estas viendo pelis no te deja pensar mucho ejejejejej espero les haya gustado, a mi me gusto mucho, la continuación será genial les aseguro, mucho mas que esta, así que si la quieren leer asegúrense de dejar sus reviewnss **

**(*) Poleron bueno es como les dicen acá a los deportivos si quieren saber mas pongan ese nombre en el motor de búsqueda de imágenes de G00gle **

**(*) Carls, se me quedo esa forma de llamar a Carly, me disculpo con la autora por tomar ese nombre sin permiso **


	3. i'M Normal

**i'M Normal!**

**la conti por solo un reviewn Que bien no? ekejejejeje aunque tenia que subir esto hace mucho, esta genial este chap les va gustar**

**(ojo) todo trascurre en un miso día no se pierdan **

**1. final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**

* * *

**

_**Por la noche **_

Carly dormía plácidamente hasta que sintió alguien meterse en su cama, se alarmo en un principio hasta que recordó que solo había una persona que haría algo así, aun con sueño en los ojos se hizo a un lado para que su amiga se acomodara mejor

- deberías dormir en tu cama, ya eres adulta - dijo con una vos adormilada y dando un bostezo

- es por ti que estoy aquí, fue tu idea- dijo y se acomodo de espaldas a Carly, de ese modo se daban calor mutuamente

- al menos quítate las medias - decía Carly aun sin moverse ni abrir los ojos

- no … -

- fue un día de locos ¿no Sam? – su amiga respondió con un gruñido y es que estaba muerta de sueño al igual que Carly

Ella se había acostumbrado a estas sorpresas nocturnas ya que Sam siempre se escapaba de su casa por alguna razón que nunca explicaba, ambas eran muy amigas y no se atrevían a decir cosas que fueran incomodas

Cuando Carly escucho un leve ronquido supo que su amiga ya estaba profundamente dormida, el día había sido fuera de lo común, Primero: que casi la descubren en clases, Segundo: que Freedie no llego a tiempo para entregar los documentos falsos y Tercero: que Sam se quejaba contantemente de lo apretado que estaba su corset(*) ...

Se dio a vuelta solo para ver el rostro de su amiga, su pelo rubio ya no caía sobre la almohada como antes, el brillo que usaba para la piel ya no se reflejaba con la luz de la luna, era alguien muy distinta a la Sam que conocía … vio a alguien "distinto" … alguien que no era su amiga .. desvió la vista porque su corazón latió un poco más de lo normal, volvió a recostarse en su posición anterior mientras se preguntaba que había sido aquello, **porque su corazón latía de esa manera****,**** sin duda no era normal**

_**Ese día pero al "Medio día" **_

- Que sucedió ahora - dijo Carly ya harta de las intermitentes quejas de su amiga

- es este corset estúpido que me aprieta, ayúdame a soltarlo – suplico Sam con una cara mas roja que un tomate y no debido al momento vergonzoso si no a que el oxigeno no corría de manera normal por su cuerpo

- esta bien tranquilízate, te ayudare – le calmo Carly y levanto el polo de Sam, desajusto un poco las ligas que tenía el corset y la rubia al fin pudo respirar con normalidad

- odiosa cosa!, matare a Freedie por esto…. lo juro! – dijo levantando un puño al aire buscando venganza, en ese momento su reloj interno sonó muy notoriamente señalándole que era la hora de almorzar

- bueno…. iré al comedor, gracias Carls – dijo y mas tranquila que un huevo se fue dejando a Carly pasmada ante el rápido cambio de actitud de su amiga, que iba de una ira implacable con el "fuego" hasta la mas dócil de las "ovejas"

No era costumbre de Sam fumar…. nunca lo fue, es solo que una noche hace ya bastantes años cuando tenía frio robo unos pocos cigarros de su madre y practico, ya desde ese entonces se había hecho un mal habito para ella

Para Carly era fácil dar con su amiga, siempre después del almuerzo Sam iba a la parte trasera del campus y fumaba a solas, ella pensaba que nadie la veía, creí tener ese habito en secreto, pero se equivoco puesto que el aliento en su boca era fácil de percibir

Cuantas eran esa noches que Sam se perdía en alguna cosa o problema mental que solucionaba fumando un par de cigarrillos, le daba su imagen de "chica ruda" pero no era así, solo lo hacia para relajarse y buscar un modo de no pensar en su vida…. en sus problemas y sobre todo en los problemas del "corazón" los cuales la perturbaban al no poder conseguir un novio

Carly la siguió después del almuerzo, quería hablar con ella para acerca del concurso, cuando se quiso acercar la escucho hablar consigo misma, lo mas raro de aquello era que lo hacía en vos alta sin preocuparse de las personas a su alrededor en los mas mínimo

- "a quien le importa el amor, es solo para chicas débiles no para chicas rudas" – dijo aspirando fuertemente de su cigarrillo que desprendía un fuerte olor en el ambiente

Porque ella decía eso? que era lo que la molestaba?, se preguntaba Carly tratando de ocultarse de la mirada de Sam que percibió a alguien observándola, ella no era así…. siempre era alegre y divertida en el show nunca la vio quejarse de ese modo

El corazón de Carly se acelero, sabia cuanto Sam odiaba ser espiada, debía correr e irse para no ser vista en una situación tan incomoda

Escucho los pasos de Sam acercarse a Carly, tenia miedo y cerro los ojos hasta que aquellos sonidos desaparecían hasta alejarse, Carly abrió los ojos y se fue de inmediato, estaba nerviosa…. nerviosa de **haberla escuchado en secreto **

"_**Más temprano" aun ese día (continuando el chap2)**_

- Spencer ella es Sam! …. no es un chico – dijo levantando la capucha de la chica para que su hermano la reconociera

- sorprendente! siempre te vi como a un "chico" pero esto es de otro mundo – exclamo al ver a la "rubia" ahora como un "rubio"

- ya la veras después, ahora debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde - dijo Carly jalando a Sam hasta el ascensor al que entraron antes de que se cerrase en el interior las dos se miraron como aguantándose algo …..

- se lo creyó todo ! – ambas estaban satisfechas con la primera prueba…. en especial Sam

- lo viste!... creyó que era un chico – dijo al fin soltando esa carcajada que guardo cuando vio el rostro de Spencer, las dos tuvieron que contenerse hasta que ya no pudieron mas

- ajajajajajajajajaaj – rieron juntas sin parar dentro del ascensor

- espera un segundo, el dijo que ..- Sam recordó de repente lo que Spencer menciono, algo interesante, aunque ella no tuvo mas tiempo para pensar, Carly la saco del ascensor y corrieron juntas a tomar el autobús, llegaron justo antes de que este partiera

Carly estaba respirando agitadamente, por el cansancio de haber corrido tres calles, a diferencia de Sam quien no mostraba rasgos de cansancio alguno en su respiración, sin duda eran muy diferentes aunque **muy unidas por la "amistad"**

"_**Siguiendo la mañana" más o menos después de la primera clase**_

- y usted es ..?- inquirió la secretaria al ver a Sam con su mochila en el hombro

- mi nombre es Sam .. Sam Pucket – respondió rápidamente, trato de engrosar un poco su vos aunque no resulto ser difícil

- esta bien señor Pucket déjeme ver sus documentos y haremos el traspaso – dijo la mujer regordetas sentada detrás de ese escritorio

Sam entrego sus papeles falsos preparados por Freedie, la mujer los observo y verifico en el computador haciendo una serie de cálculos mentales

- aquí dice que es el primo de Samantha, una de nuestras estudiantes – decía al ver los datos de Sam, esto la lleno de alivio ya que la prueba de fuego había sido pasada

- muy bien, sus datos se verificaran en unas dos semanas, hasta entonces disfrute su estadía en nuestra institución –dijo la mujer ya mas cordialmente, Sam con una sonrisa salió de ahí, le parecia gracioso pensar que en tan solo "**una semana" ella ya no estaría mas ahí …**

- esto esta mal, esto esta muy mal! – repetía nerviosa, salió del sanitario y se vio en el espejo, su rostro estaba mas rojo de los normal no porque sintiera vergüenza si no porque su corset el apretaba mucho el pecho, debía buscar ayuda o la pasaría mal

Se escabullo entre las aulas buscando a Carly y le vino a la mente el poco interés que tenia en su amiga con respecto a sus clases, casi nunca la iba a ver mas bien las cosas eran al revés… Carly era la que tenia que buscara a Sam

Dio miles de vueltas por las pasillos esperando encontrar a su amiga hasta que vio a Freedie con sus útiles en mano dirigiéndose a una de sus aulas, Sam corrió hasta el y le detuvo sujetándolo del hombro

- oye amigo que te sucede! – fue lo primero que dijo Freedie al ver al sujeto que acaba de sujetarle

- tranquilízate "Fredo" soy yo… Sam – ella trato de contener su mal genio en un momento de desesperación

- Por poco y no te reconocí – dijo aun con el rostro de sorpresa

- necesito ayuda, dime donde esta Carly – ya el panorama cambio y Freedie se dio cuenta de que algo malo le sucedía a su amiga, este le indico el salón en donde estaba Carly y Sam sin espera mas corrió **para de alguna forma sacarla de ahí**

_**Continuando con la noche de ese día **_

- "no es normal, definitivamente no lo es .." - aquel pensamiento vago en su cabeza toda la noche y no la dejo dormir

Se mantuvo pensando en si realmente había sido una buena idea cambiarla de ese modo tan egoísta solo para subir un poco el "rating" de un programa en decadencia, de repente le vino ganas de volver a ver a su miga para "cerciorarse" de que todo era un mal entendido, se asomo con cautela para verla dormir tan profundamente

Se puso nerviosa, no quería que su corazón la engañara de nuevo, se acobardo y se levanto dejando a Sam sola, se alejo con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajo por las escaleras hacia la sala en donde estaba el sofá

El sueño le invadió, tanas cosa en un solo día cansarían a cualquiera, se acomodo junto con unos cojines que uso como almohadas y se durmió

Por la mañana se sintió algo incomoda en ese pequeño espacio, algo estaba detrás de ella, pensó que seria "Mitones" el nuevo gato de Spencer, pero un gato no podría ser tan grande!, aun soñolienta sintió una respiración leve sobre su nuca al mismo tiempo la calidez de una mano rodeando su cintura

- No es Spencer….. definitivamente no es el – dijo en vos baja al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, ella es normal …. siempre lo ha sido sale con chicos… porque no habría de serlo? ella es normal .. "si" lo es !

**Continuara …. **

**

* * *

**

**Ese día estaba de locos, pero tiene razón...... Sam es normal y Carly lo es aunque…. ¿quien define lo que es normal? **

**Freedie esta obsesionado con el show y la fama de este con una Carly que se acerca de una modo extraño al nuevo "Yo" de Sam y esta ultima que le vale un "pepino"**

**No esta bien corregido porque tengo sueño nos vemos . ahahaha hohohooh chaaaaau **


	4. i'M Your Angel

**i'M Your Angel**

**hola a todos! ****Volvi con mi nuevo chap esta genial les digo algunas cosas al final, no olviden los "gags" o no entenderán nada (o algo así)**

**1. cosas sucedidas en tiempos pasados (minutos horas días) en letra CURSIVA **

**2. final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

****

La casa de Helen estaba repleta, incluso ella tenia problemas para controlar a tal cantidad de jóvenes, todos con un solo **objetivo… "pasarla bien"**

**unas horas antes ….**

- escúchame bien, no quiero que salgas de aquí…. entendiste? – le recordaba Carly a su buena amiga Sam a quien parecía importarle un bledo ya que su atención se concentraba plenamente en el programa de cocina que pasaban por la televisión

- ponme atención! - le grito pero aun así Sam seguía muy concentrada imitando con sus manos algunas técnicas de cocina imaginando que tenia los utensilios adecuados para realizar aquellas extrañas recetas

- "no tiene caso" - pensó Carly y recogió su bolso para irse, miro su reloj para asegurarse de que llegaría a tiempo

Quiso recomendar una ves mas a su "empedernida" amiga pero de nada serviría a estas alturas, cuando Sam veía su programa de cocina se desconectaba del mundo entero, nada le gustaba mas que ver las mil formas en las que el "jamón" podía cocinarse, esto hacia entre ver que no era cualquier alimento

Carly salió con algo de desconfianza sin dejar de ver a su amiga, retrocedió lentamente hasta la puerta y salió dejándola sola por primera ves

Sam miraba su programa atentamente aunque disimuladamente esperaba a que Carly saliera para poder alistarse e ir a esa tonta "fiesta"

fingió estar interesada en el "show del maíz" solo para asegurarse de que Carly no sospecharía nada, nunca antes había sido invitada dada su mala reputación de peleonera, ahora que era una especie de "hombre de acción" la invitación no se había hecho esperar

busco entre sus nuevas prendas y no encontró nada que vaya con su personalidad fue cuando se le ocurrió hacer una visita al armario de Spencer, salió por el pasillo a asomarse y asegurarse de que nada le interrumpiría

entro en la habitación del hermano de Carly y ahí vio un sinfín de ropas botadas por todas partes, ahora Sam sabia porque su amiga era "tan ordenada"

Rebusqueteo sin parar hasta hallar algo que le gustara, encontró unos jeans gastados de las rodillas que le recordaron a su banda favorita los GR(*) lo convino con una polera blanca algo apretada y encima una camisa a cuadros color roja con negro, para cubrir un poco su rostro se puso una bufanda en el cuello con una gorra azul

Se vio en el espejo y no pudo evitar reírse, se veía muy graciosa, teniendo en cuenta la clase de sujetos que irían a esa alocada "reunión" entre comillas …

Sam llego ya muy caída la noche, todos estaban tan bebidos que no se distinguían unos de otros, era el momento oportuno para Sam ya que así nadie la reconocería, el olor a cigarrillo la atrajo hasta el salón en donde la mayoría de los jóvenes bailaba y se divertía

en cada esquina de la habitación había parejas besándose o pasándola bien, un Dj amenizaba todo aquel jolgorio, en el centro del comedor vio a Gibby exhibirse como siempre tratando de atraer a alguna chica, casi nunca funcionaba pero esta ves vio a Pepper(*) bailar junto a el, después de todo no había sido una mala idea….

Había un chico de gorra roja que manejaba una caja de cervezas, al ver a Sam este le entrego una botella, con aquel licor en sus manos las cosas habían cambiado de rumbo

Dejo caer la botella cuando vio la mesa de bocadillos, había muchos y delicados emparedados de jamón, corrió y derribo a cuanto chico estúpido se le interpuso, sus ojos brillaron ante tan magnífica vista, nunca antes había visto tanto jamón en un solo lugar

- "dhelichiosoo" (delicioso) - decía mientras se llenaba la boca con los trocitos de jamón, comía sin percatarse de que era observada por alguien "muy especial" que no dudo en acercársele

- oye "chico rubio" deja algo para los demás - dijo una vos femenina muy divertida en modo de burla que Sam trato de reconocer, volteo para ver de quien se trataba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Helen….

- lohs shientoo es soolo que amhjo ehstios ejmpharsedfadhos(*) - dijo aun con tres trozos de jamón en la boca y cuatro mas entre sus manos

Helen le hacia señas a Sam para que la siguiera al patio del fondo, no hubo mas opción que ir, no había nada de malo en eso, quería divertirse como el resto sin antes coger unos seis mas de esos emparedados rugiendo a los idiotas que se acercaban

"Helen Pierce" era una de las pocas chicas populares de la Prepa, tenia uno de los cuerpos mas exuberantes deseado por todos los chicos, no había muchos como ella dado que no era un colegio en donde se podía apreciar "esa" división, corrían rumores extraños acerca de las "cosas" que hacia esta chica con tan solo beber un poco mas de la cuenta…..

Abrió la puerta corrediza que dividía la sala con el jardín trasero y sintió la brisa invernal en su rostro, el aire ahí adentro estaba fuertemente concentrado y aquella brisa era una bendición para sus sentidos

- era verdad lo que decían…. te pareces mucho a Samantha - dijo examinando concienzudamente aunque no del todo bien ya que estaba muy ebria

- si, eso me han dicho - dijo disimulando …. evitando ser vista directamente

- caminemos.. - dijo jalando a Sam de **la manga de su camisa**

Carly hablaba con un miembro del comité Pro-estudiantil llamado Justin B. era bien parecido

A pesar de tan buena compañía Carly no podía evitar ver constantemente su reloj como neurótica y no sabía "él porque"

Pensaba en las cosa que en ese instante estaba haciendo su amiga, trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y dio mas atención a su acompañante

- te veo distraída…. pasa algo? - dijo Justin con rostro de preocupación

- yo! preocupada .. noo, estoy bien…. que te parece si me traes otra botella - dijo mostrando el trasfondo del vaso que tenia el cual estaba vacio

- ok ..- y se alejo buscando una bebida para su chica

Carly aun estaba preocupada, debía llamar a su amiga para averiguar si estaba bien, aprovecho el viaje al que había enviado a Justin para buscar un lugar cómodo en donde pudiera hablar con Sam

Insistía pero su amiga no contestaba, el bullicio de la música no dejaba a Carly escuchar bien el timbre de su celular así que continuo buscando en aquella casa algún rincón en donde no hubiera tanto ruido, fijo su vista en la cocina en donde vio a Gibby bailar junto a una "chica asiática", era algo perturbador e hipnotizante al mismo tiempo

a penas y se libro de esa perturbadora imagen cuando decidió salir de esa casa por unos **instantes para poder hablar con Sam**

- que hermosa luna - dijo Helen al apoyarse en Sam con todo su cuerpo

- … es bonita - dijo riendo entre dientes por el nerviosismo, las cosas no pintaban nada bien, no todos los días una chica se apretujaba a Sam de esa manera…. excepto Carly

- "debo irme ahora, esto esta comenzando tener tintes eróticos!"- se decía en la cabeza

El calor humano diferente al de Carly le incomodaba, el perfume excesivo que usaba Helen le perturbaba aun mas, la colonia de Spencer parecía ser fragancia de flores a comparación de "eso", Sam aguantaba la respiración y esto agitaba un poco su presión haciendo latir mas rápido su corazón .. una situación que fácilmente se malinterpretaría

- me gusta como late tu corazón - dijo Helen acercándose peligrosamente al pecho de Sam, ella reacciono ante esta tentativa levantándose bruscamente

- si …..yo .. recordé que tengo algo pendiente - dijo con nerviosismo, se ruborizo involuntariamente por el corte de oxigeno repentino .. algo muyyyyy mal interpretado, Helen tan solo rio suavemente al ver esta reacción

- espera, no te vayas - dijo aferrándose a las manos de Sam

- yo quiero estar un poco mas….. junto a ti - y con sus manos la invito a continuar en aquella banca en medio del jardín a la luz de la luna

- eres muy hermoso… - dijo Helen dejándose llevar por los efectos del alcohol mientras que en la mente de Sam había mucha curiosidad

Ella con sus manos tomo la cabeza de Sam e hizo que se recostara en sus piernas, desde ahí Sam podía ver a la perfección el "porqué" Helen era tan famosa y popular entre los chicos

- "que grandes boobies!" – pensó viendo hipnotizada de envidia por no **tenerlos de ese tamaño**

Logro salir con dificultad por una de las ventanas del sanitario, creyó en su suerte al caer suavemente sobre un montón de pequeños arbustos decorativos

Miro a todos lados para asegurase de que nadie la veía y se dirigió hasta el lugar en donde estaba la piscina, no era la primera ves que iba a una de las grandes fiestas que organizaba esa "sucia perra"

_**Unos días antes **_

_- estas invitada y si quieres…. lleva a tu amiguito el "tímido" – dijo viendo a Sam de reojo cosa que molesto a Carly _

_- esa "perra", cree que puede invitarme y hacerme olvidar lo que me hizo hace una año – dijo con rabia Carly al recordar algunos malos sucesos acontecidos en una de esas fiesta _

_Sam lo sabia bien, hace una año Carly había ido con su novio Jason a la casa de Helen y en menos de una hora los encontró a ambos besuqueándose en el patio trasero, Carly se lleno de ira y desde esa día juro nunca mas volver a ir _

_Con Carly aun furiosa a Sam le parecio mala idea decirle su punto de vista, a diferencia de su amiga ella estaba emocionada porque era la primera ves que era invitada a la fiesta trimestral de Helen _

_**Actualidad **_

Se limpio los residuos de hojas y trozos de yerba de su pelo cuando escucho la risa de dos personas, ambas provenían del mirador que estaba junto a la piscina, la curiosidad pudo mas en ella al reconocer una de las voces que reía

- "es curioso….. porque son las mas grandes que he visto" - decía una vos muy familiar para Carly

- "en serio … no lo creo" – decía entre risas la otra vos fémina que Carly reconoció en seguida

- "desgraciada! " – pensó Carly al acercarse cada ves mas, vio que no había modo de poder llegar hasta ambos puesto que un montos de arbusto se lo impedían, rodeo el mirador por la piscina con lo que obtuvo una visión perfecta de lo que sucedía ahí

Cuando finalmente vio al acompañante de Helen no pudo evitar gritar en vos alta

- Sam ! - se tapo la boca al ver que su amiga y su enemiga dirigían sus miradas hasta el escondite de Carly, ella no pudiendo hacer mas intento correr de esa embarazosa situación y al retroceder cayo por error en la piscina

_- sabias que Justin ira a la fiesta – tentó Sam a su amiga quien se veía hasta ese momento reacia a ir _

_- Justin ..-dijo recordando a ese joven apuesto que conoció en la biblioteca y que ocasionalmente resulto ser un miembro del comité Pro- estudiantil, a Carly se le hacía agua la boca con tan solo recordarlo_

_- cambie de parecer, creo que iré – dijo aun con la esperanza de encontrar el amor de su vida _

_- entonces esta hecho, iremos juntas y será …- pero antes de que la emocionada Sam pudiera terminar Carly la hizo callar tapándole la boca _

_- shhhhh… no hables tan fuerte, Spencer podría oírte- Sam no podía contenerse _

_- nfo mfhe cahllafre s lo mhejfor quhe mfa hha sufcefdidho (*)– seguía diciendo aun con la boca tapada _

_- lo siento Sam, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que te descubran – dijo Carly muy apenada _

Carly se hundía en el fondo de esas aguas heladas entumecida sin poder hacer nada, el frio la paralizo y mermo sus fuerzas, se adentraba cada ves mas hasta que sus ojos se cerraron lentamente … sintiendo al final una manos cálida en su hombro

Unos labios suaves se juntaban junto a los de ella, esa boca con un sabor tan familiar, fue un momento raro que lleno su cuerpo con una extraña vibra nunca antes sentida…. hasta que una súbita expulsión de agua interna la devolvió a la realidad

Abrió los ojos y vio a su amiga … ella le había salvado la vida, ambas se miraron fijamente la una a la otra … viéndose como nunca antes lo habían hecho y por primera ves sus mentes estaban en blanco

- tu .. eres una tonta, pudiste a ver muerto– dijo Sam rompiendo aquel silencio sepulcral que las invadió

- quería tomar un baño….. – dijo Carly sonriendo, estaban nerviosas e incomoda ante tal situación y fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

_**Minutos antes **_

_- Carly se cayó en la piscina! – dijo Helen muy alarmada _

_- iré por ayuda –y corrió hacia su casa dejando a Sam quien no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse a esas aguas heladas con el fin de salvar a su amiga _

_Carly se hundía como un trozo de cristal lentamente, Sam ignoro el frio que sintió al hacer contacto con el agua helada, trataba de alcanzar a Carly pero no podía, hizo su mas grande esfuerzo para tomarla del hombro y jalarla hacia la superficie _

_Con mucha dificultad la saco, puesto que sus músculos se habían entumecido por la reacción al frio, arrastro a Carly hasta el césped en donde se dio cuenta de que no respiraba _

_Se asusto en gran manera, intento reanimarla dando suave presión a su pecho pero no funciono, hasta que recordó que solo había una forma de salvarla _

_- "ok, si no lo hago ella morirá" – pensó ante tan dificultosa situación _

_- "… imagina que es un jamón Sam .."- se convenció a si misma y le dio respiración boca a boca a su mejor amiga, fue un minuto mas o menos que Sam cerro los ojos pensado cosas distintas en su cabeza _

_Era la primera ves que sentía los labios de una chica… en especial los de su mejor amiga, eran tan suaves y calientes que el delicioso sabor a frambuesa se quedo en los labios de Sam _

_**continuando**_

ambas escucharon a una multitud venir, debían irse o descubrirían a Sam, se pusieron de pie pero Carly no podía caminar aun, un leve calambre le impedía moverse

Sam no tuvo mas remedio que levantarla con una fuerza sacada "de quien sabe donde", se la llevo lejos de ahí para no ser vistas, Carly estaba muy confundida y sorprendida antes la **fuerza de su ¿amiga?**

Carly dormía tranquilamente como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras que Sam no podía siquiera pegar un ojo, no dejaba de ver el rostro de su amiga en el fondo del agua… sus cabellos largos dispersándose alrededor de su rostro frio y pálido que le daban la apariencia de un extraño .. "Ángel"

Se estremeció con el solo pensar de que no la podría sacar, fueron segundos… no más de un minuto en donde se vieron y Sam comprendió al fin el porqué había saltado sin pensar siquiera… no era por la amistad… de eso estaba segura… no por la forma en que latía su corazón

Siempre vio a Carly como su "ángel de la guarda" … ahora daba **mas crédito a eso ella era su salvadora**

Unos sollozos despertaron a Carly… provenían de Sam… estaba llorando en sus sueños, Carly se levanto para verla, parecía que su amiga tenia una pesadilla

- "no… mi ángel" – decía entre balbuceos que Carly pudo adivinar, trato de calmarla pero no había modo, se recostó junto a ella y la abrazo desde atrás como aquella ves en el sofá, con una mano limpio la lagrima que corría por el rostro de Sam y la beso suavemente en la mejilla

- tranquila .. estoy aquí – le dijo con una vos muy dulce al oído de su amiga para luego inundarla con su calor .. las lagrimas desaparecieron, aquella pesadilla había terminado, en el rostro de Sam se dibujo una sonrisa leve que Carly pudo sentir … el miedo se había ido junto **con su antigua amistad ahora tan diferente….**

**Continuara …..**

****

**ok que genial me gusto este capitulo, me explaye escribiéndolo, uff debe tener muchos errores, al fin ambas se dan cuenta de esa "atracción" dormida que despertara en siguiente chap ok nos vemos **

(*)GUNS'N ROSES

(*)PEPPER- LA ASIATICA QUE CARLY MENCIONA

(*)ADIVINEN LO QUE SAM DICE CON LA BOCA LLENA!

**PD: dejen reviewns así no mas me animo a continuarlo – solo den click acá abajo y dejen su punto de vista, quejas o criticas son bienvenidas! **


	5. i'T Was Only a Kiss

**It Was Only a Kiss**

**Al mejor estilo del "club de la pelea" llega mi gran post final, un Cam alucinante les va a encantar, es mas acción pero al fin se besan, el amor no tarda en llegar, el nombre del capitulo me inspire en Mr. Brightside de TK ok gracias lean ahora!**

**Gags :**

**1. Cambio de escena en NEGRITA**

**2. En la cabeza de Sam y pensamientos en letra CURSIVA **

Fue solo un beso, pero le gusto tanto, fue tan delicioso, tan suave, provocante y saciante, los labios de Carly se sentían increíbles, ese sabor que tenían le recordaron el inigualable tinte de la fresa cuando le das una mordida .. se que solo fue un beso pero Sam no puede quitárselo de la cabeza

- no lo repitas, solo fue un beso … entiendes, estaba eufórica y me deje llevar – la vos de Carly aun era de timidez, no quería aceptar el hecho de que le dio un beso a su amiga, para ella había sido un arranque de emoción

Sam veía una y otra vez la grabación de Freedie, las imágenes no mentían, ahí estaban para recordarle "el porqué" se había convulsionado ante tal momento

- deja de ver eso! – grito Carly y apago el televisor, nadie sabia la identidad del que la había besado, por lo menos de eso podía estar tranquila

Sam se levanto sin decir una palabra, viro en dirección al refrigerador de los Shay y saco un envase de lata en donde estaba el jamón ahumado, lo vertió en un plato y con algo de pan armo un extraño y espantoso sándwich

comió con mucho deleite, le gustaba el sabor de ese emparedado en su boca , Carly no podía creer "el cómo" su amiga lo había tomado, no se preocupo en lo mas mínimo, al menos no lo mostraba a grandes rasgos

- ya me harte, me largo de aquí- dijo Carly harta de soportar el ver a su amiga tan tranquila y como si nada hubiera sucedido, aunque ella no lo supiera Sam estaba en una batalla interna, nunca en su vida creyó encontrar algo mas adictivo que el jamón, era único para ella…. **pero los labios de Carly eran otra cosa **

**Ya acá les digo lo que sucedió, una semana antes y un día después del capitulo anterior **

era el primer día de combate, Sam estaba nerviosa, si la descubrían todo terminaría, el esfuerzo empleado seria en vano, aunque ella estaba segura de algo.. no perdería ante nadie

eran las eliminatorias, el ambiente era de puro nerviosismo y al mismo tiempo de un stress inimaginable, en los vestidores todos la veían, aunque era de estatura considerable sus 1.76 no era reto contra los 1.82 o 1.80 que veía a su paso

- "tranquila, mientras Carly viva a **Fredo **no le sucederá nada(*)" – se repetía Sam en su cabeza, ya que Freedie le había mentido, le habían dicho que sería una lucha del estilo amateur y no tipo semi profesional

Algunos de ellos estaban enmascarados como ella, se vio en el espejo que había en su casillero y vio el reflejo de si misma, había cambiado mucho, la máscara le daba un aspecto diferente, tenía una polera simple de color blanco con unos pantaloncillos jeans cortos, se veía ridícula pero era el tipo de imagen que un luchador debía tener(*)

- "vamos Sam no te pongas nerviosa, te veremos en el ring" – dijo Carly antes de irse dejándola sola junto a esos hombres musculosos, Freedie estaba oculto en el cuarto de la limpieza grabando de manera oculta a Sam, debía documentar toda esa experiencia alocada que sería la salvación para iCarly

Ella se sentó en una esquina de los vestidores esperando a que anunciaran su nombre, le dieron el distintivo azul que le permitirá distinguir quién era su oponente y no empezar una pelea ahí mismo, los del otro equipo tenia insignias rojas, ninguno de ellos se había visto así sería un pelea justa

Poco a poco el salón se fue vaciando hasta que escucho su nombre "Sam Pucket por favor ingrese al ring" había llegado la hora de demostrar que ella valía mas que esos sujetos

El ambiente era de calicatencia pura, solo habían unos cuantos espectadores viendo las luchas, entre esa gente vio a su amiga Carly que tenia un cartel con su nombre escrito en el, aunque Sam se extraño de algo cuando leyó con detenimiento lo que su amiga había puesto ahí

"Sam The Brave-HitMan-Hard" (*)

Carly agitaba animosamente el cartel haciendo sentir vergüenza a su amiga que simplemente se puso la mano en la frente en signo de negación

Subió al ring y vio a su oponente, era más o menos alto, tenía el pelo negro recogido hacia atrás, por sus rasgos faciales noto que era latino, le impresiono el grosor que tenían los brazos de aquel sujeto, aunque ya Sam con anterioridad había vencido a tonto mas fornidos que el

**Dentro de la cabeza de Sam **

_Es sencillo, solo debo buscar su debilidad es todo, si le veo con detenimiento seguro hallare algún lugar sin defensas, tiene los brazos fuertes aunque su cuerpo es delgado _

_Visualizare: si le golpeo me descalificaran así que debo actuar de manera diferente, la campana esta por sonar, el esta en posición vendrá a mi… tal ves con una Lanza, o me esperara, de todas maneras debo atacarle …_

_se lanzara a mi impulsándose con las cuerdas, intentara derribarme con sus manos aunque las puedo esquivar ya que hay desbalance entre estas y su cuerpo, me agachare y con mi brazo entero presionare en su pecho hasta hacerlo caer _

_Luego tomare impulso con las cuerdas, me deslizare sujetare su cabeza y la estrellare contra el suelo impactando su cuerpo contra la lona, así se quedara sin aire y podre hacer el conteo _

**Saliendo de su cabeza **

El sonar de la campana le alerta y el sujeto se lanza apoyándose contra las cuerdas tal y como Sam lo predijo .. todo sucede tan lento que a los espectadores les cuesta creer tal demostración de agilidad, solo cuando termina la lucha ella se entera de que acaba de vencer a uno de los favoritos

Los pocos que están ahí gritan eufóricos ante tal demostración, Sam aun no lo cree pero gano rápidamente y sin sufrir el más mínimo rasguño, ni se dejo alcanzar por los golpes del oponente, Carly sube al ring y abraza a Sam mientras que Freedie a lo lejos graba todo el encuentro el día termino, ella paso a** la siguiente ronda de este torneo el cual solo empezaba **

**Al día siguiente **

El asqueroso olor a sudor ya la tiene harta, lleva en su nariz unos tapones con ambientador, algo no recomendado por médicos, pero a Sam le da igual, sabe que gano el día anterior por que estuvo su "ángel de la guarda" junto a ella animándole

Aun el ambiente es denso, de los mas de treinta participantes de su equipo ya solo hay unos veinte, al igual que el día anterior los luchadores se van de a poco, no ha comido jamón desde hace dos semanas excepto el día que fue a la fiesta de "Helen"

Aun no cree en esas boobies tan grandes "debí haberlas tocado" piensa hasta que nuevamente escucha su nombre, sale sin contratiempos solo par escuchar a una considerable multitud gritar su nombre, todos alentandola

"The Brave-HitMan-Hard, the Brave-HitMan-Hard, the Brave-HitMan-Hard, the Brave-HitMan-Hard"

En algo tenía razón su madre "cuando uno hace bien las cosas la fama llega no importa que lo que hayas hecho" aun así le incomoda, no está para este tipo de espectáculos, el réferi la observa detenidamente, parece que esta por descubrirla aunque a ella no le importa, el haber llegado hasta ahi es mas que suficiente

Ve a su oponente, es un afroamericano, se ve ágil todo su cuerpo es fibra y músculos esto impresiona a Sam que ve en el un adversario considerable

**En la cabeza de Sam **

_Sencillo, es delgado, seré yo quien ataque, el se pondrá a la defensiva y esquivará ágilmente mis contragolpes a menos que _

_Visualizare: Inhabilitare sus muslos, atacare esperando a que me esquive pero con un brazo impactare su muslo izquierdo, con eso limitare su accionar, no podrá impulsarse para hacerme la plancha, ahí aprovechare, usare mi cuerpo para empujarlo y hacerlo caer, ya en la lona usare mi antebrazo para darle un golpe moderado el cual le dejara semiinconsciente sin riesgo a una daño severo, "uno dos y tres" el conteo terminara y yo venceré al final _

**Saliendo de su cabecita **

El sujeto veía Sam con mucha confianza aunque ella mantenía la calma analizo cada movimiento probable, no era una genio en el estudio pero se le daba bien la lucha en el ring, la pelea inicio cuando se escucho la campana solo en ese instante con suma precisión sucedió lo previsto

"uno dos y tres" grito el árbitro quien tampoco creyó lo que acaba de suceder, al que acababa de vencer se hacía llamar "Kurt-Eagle", de el no quedaba más que una imagen en la lona mientras el Réferi levantaba la mano de Sam anunciando al vencedor, nada mas parecía ser importante que la victoria, ahora esos sujetos que la vitoreaban pasarían a ser muchos **para su siguiente encuentro**

Mas de cuarenta asistentes para ese día, Freedie estaba emocionado, nada se parecía a esto… la evidencia real de que las "campeonas" existían, era la final ya muchos hombres con extraños nombres le habían enfrentado

La gente solo gritaba el sobrenombre de Sam, el entusiasmo se apodero del escenario, Carly gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para alentarla, Sam la escucho gritar su nombre, no era un gimnasio como las anteriores veces, este era un verdadero ring

Su rival era del equipo rojo, su nombre quedara grabado desde esta noche, develara que es una chica, la descalificaran pero no importa, les gano a todos…. ella es una campeona aunque eso seria hablar anticipadamente

"Son demasiados" piensa Sam al ver tal cantidad de público, hasta distinguió a chicos de su clase ahí, el ring esta candente, le molestaba el calor humano de tantas personas, su oponente era una gorila que la asusto, tenia los brazos gigantes, un cuerpo de ballena tan blanco como el del libro "Moby dick"

Nuestra chica se veía inferior frente a ese monstro cuyos brazos parecían ser las piernas de Sam y ni hablar del resto, un verdadero gorila, caminaba con lentitud ante el abucheo de la gente que apoyaba a su "héroe enmascarado"

**En la cabeza de Sam: **

_Nada le detendrá, es una mole, ni mis mejores golpes le noquearan, debo hallar sus tobillos solo así venceré , pero la pregunta es…. como hare tal cosa? sus brazos son largos y me atraparía fácilmente, de un golpe en el pecho me haría caer dejándome inconsciente, aunque si me agacho al momento de esquivar esa mano podre golpear con mi pierna ese tobillo _

_Luego con mi antebrazo daré un golpe girando hacia él, este impactara contra su pecho, no tengo miedo de hacerle daño he sido buena hasta ahora, una vez que le corte el oxigeno me apoyare en las cuerdas para darle con mis rodillas en la espalda eso bastara para vencerlo y si no lo logro estaré "jodida" _

**Saliendo de su cabecita **

El sonar de la campana dio inicio al combate, aquel oso atacaba lentamente pero con la firme convicción de noquear a Sam, la emoción se apodero de las personas, ella esquivo y aprovecho el momento ideal para poner en marcha su plan

Aquel gorila quiso darle un golpe con su brazo pero Sam le esquivo, se deslizo por abajo y golpeo desde atrás el tobillo del gigante haciendo incar a este, luego giro y con toda la fuerza de su brazo logrando lanzar su golpe aunque … ese oso logro taparse .. Sam estaba "jodida" realmente "jodida" ahora .. todo el tiempo se detiene repentinamente

**Nuevamente en la cabeza de Sam **

_Termino, no hay nada que pueda hacer, veo mi brazo siendo retenido por una cubierta de grasa que resultan ser las manos de mi adversario, es mas ágil de lo que creí _

_Tengo pocos segundos antes de que el reaccione y me ataque nuevamente, miro con miedo ya que se como terminara, perderé y el ganara, nunca sabremos si realmente podía o no estar jugando a ser un hombre _

_Veo como se da la vuelta y sujeta ese brazo que deje libre, me eleva toda y me sube a sus hombros, desde ahí veo el rostro de Carly… el de Freedie, están asustados como yo, me hará una fuerte bomba y nada haré aunque …._

_En el aire me doy cuenta, puedo vencerlo aun, si coloco mis piernas alrededor de ese cuello antes de caer, es arriesgado pero puede funcionar, el me lanzara contra la lona yo usare eso con unas tijeretas me sujetare con mis piernas a su cuello, con la fuerza con la que me impactara bastara para darme el impulso y hacer que el caiga, parece imposible …. Solo me resta intentarlo _

**Saliendo se su cabeza **

El gorila la eleva como a un papel, la gente esta eufórica al ver tal poder, se prepara para lanzar a su adversario, Freedie cierra los ojos pero Carly no lo hace, sabe que su amiga hará algo para salvarse

El gorila arroja Sam, ella hace tijeretas con sus piernas antes de caer con fuerza, esto la impulsa para dar una vuelta entera alrededor de ese gigante que se tambalea, Sam lo hace inclinarse y lo bota al fin contra la lona, en la cabeza de nuestra luchadora resuena un dicho "mientras más grades son…. mas fuerte caen"

Sam entonces sabe que el vitoreo es para ella, el gigante ha caído y esta aun aturdido por la fuerza de ese impacto nuestra luchadora planea terminar esto con broche de oro

Se sube a la tercera cuerda, la gente enloquece ya todos la apoyan, ella levanta los brazos anunciando un salto…. uno inigualable .. uno que será su sello personal

Se impulsa y salta en el aire, mira toda su vida en ese momento, ganara….. lo sabe, solo que piensa darle un poco de espectáculo a los asistentes, la maniobra le da el aspecto de una verdadero luchador, tanto ejercicio le dio un físico envidiable pero no unos atributos como debería

Mientras gira Freedie no lo cree, graba todo…. esta editado, será un éxito "iCarly" será de nuevo el programa número uno, esto le emociona

Sam aterriza con todo su cuerpo contra el gigante dejándolo inconsciente, no se levantara….. no lo hará, todos enloquecen ante tal demostración Sam, lo cubre el conteo es rápido ella gana, por un segundo esto parece ser una película de "Rocky" en donde suena esa música al final de la pelea

Y el ganador es "Sam The Brave-HitMan-Hard" el anunciador usa un micrófono esta vez, Sam está feliz ya todo termino

Todo el público entra al ring, quieren acercarse al ganador, la aman, la quieren como nunca, es una campeona…. aunque ellos no lo sepan

Al fin la dejan, es el momento de decir la verdad hasta que Carly sube al ring, esta emocionada, le salen lagrimas en los ojos y Sam lo nota

- ganaste dios mío ganaste! – no para de decir gritando a todo el mundo, Sam se queda sin palabras, Freedie está grabando todo viendo a las dos amigas desde lejos hasta que algo inusual sucede

El no lo cree lo que ve, se fija bien y piensa que el lente de su cámara está dañado pero no es así, lo ve y limpia para nuevamente ver esa imagen

Carly se abalanzo contra Sam abrazándola y en medio de abrazos ella le da un beso, las personas solo ven aun emocionadas, aplauden es poco común aunque no se dieran cuenta

Sus labios se encuentran en un beso, no es como esa noche en la piscina, esta vez están tibios, calientes, ardientes, suaves cremosos y hermosos ..

Freedie aun continua grabando, esto está para una película, mira el tiempo, el beso no se detiene, son más de 30 segundos y los asistentes aun están eufóricos, se ve en pantalla gigante las imágenes del conteo

Al fin se separan, Samantha está confundida como su amiga, ellas no saben lo que sucedió, se miran avergonzadas aunque respiran más de lo normal, nuestra luchadora siente cansancio

Por instinto Sam quiere besarla de nuevo pero esta vez Carly se aleja, baja del ring, huye de **ahí dejándola sola … aunque no por mucho tiempo**

**Continuando con el inicio de la historia (la de arriba)**

No ha dejado de ver ese video Carly se harto de convencerla, aun las imágenes la invadían de emoción, En su boca giraba el jamón que seria engullido al final, Sam decide hacer una ultima prueba aunque para eso debe ir tras su amiga

Entra a la habitación de Carly sin hacer el menor ruido, se lava los dientes antes de acostarse, quiere quitar el sabor del jamón de su boca, se mira al espejo y no se ve a si misma….. ve a alguien diferente

Se prepara para costarse junto a Carly quien le advirtió con golpearla si la volvía a ver, Sam no toma en cuenta esto último, solo desea probar sus besos una vez más, la mira dormir , se acomoda lentamente puesto que no quieres despertarla

- es el momento…. – dijo en voz baja y la besa lentamente, tan suave como puede o le es posible, lamiendo esos labios, Carly parece convulsionarse, aun duerme pero siente el tacto de esos labios

Nunca amo nada en su vida realmente, solo miraba a los demás chicos con aprecio, le gustaba Freedie así que no era lesbiana, aunque sentía algo extraño cuando estaba con Carly, esa atracción que no te aleja de esa persona, te atrae como imán y no te deja escapar

Sam estuvo jugando un rato, era un momento letárgico, quería probar mas, abrió la boca de Carly lentamente e introdujo su lengua, ya con sus labios no le bastaba, perdió el propio control, un beso inocente se convirtió en uno apasionado

Carly despertó al sentir al extraño intruso y al abrir los ojos no se contuvo, por alguna razón solo respondió a este, era un acto de reflejo, aun de placer extraño, estuvieron así varios minutos…. demasiados minutos … hasta que Sam dio por finalizado su experimento

A ambas les gustan los chicos aunque aquel beso hacía referencia a que sus gustos eran un poco más que eso, Carly se sonrojo mucho y no así su amiga

- solo fue un beso….– la vos de Sam fue suave y envolvente

-no .. fue más que eso – la voz de Carly también cambio, estaban muy **acaloradas y la noche apenas empezaba**

**Continuara ….**

**Hohoh al fin termine este suplicio, me costo mucho escribir este capitulo deberás, no quería que se besaran aunque era inevitable, aun salta la duda si realmente la elegirá o antepondrá a su jamón **

**En cuanto a la escena de la pelea me costo escribirla , al estilo del "club e la pelea" o sea gracias a nuestro amigo Guy Ritchie (director de cerdos y diamantes, también Sherlock Holmes) es un genio la verdad amo sus películas **

**Alguna duda háganmela saber ok nos vemos **

(*) del padrino la segunda parte

(*) Hago referencia a un luchador un capo aunque el nombre es diferente pero suena igual

(*) la pinta que tiene es una mezcla de "Rey Misterio" y "Jhon Cenna"

Reviewns se dejan haciendo **click acá abajo** ok vamos gente a dejar reviewns para el siguiente chap jejejee


	6. i'M your Prince

**I'm Your Prince**

**Es una genial historia que da pie al final de esta interesante saga, me gusto escribirla y espero que la disfruten**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, es que tenia mes de exámenes y ahora estoy contra tiempo de reloj, en esta semana actualizare todos mis fics**

**1. Final de escena letra NEGRITA **

****

La sonrisa de Carly nunca se borraba, no importaba que las cosas fueran mal, ella con ese positivismo salvaba a todo el mundo, sin importar de quien se tratase, a Sam no le gusto tanto esta actitud tan desinteresada, le molestaba hacer algo por alguien

Su pelo crecía lentamente, ahora que había vuelto a la prepa debía usar una peluca para aparentar y cubrirse con sus antiguas ropas de nuevo, volvió a ser invisible para el resto, paso desapercibida su primer día, ya que tan solo se rumoreaba de su otro "yo" en los pasillo

El nombre de Sam era como una leyenda, todos hablaban del chico que lucho contra el gigante en un combate muy desigual, la verdadera historia de David y Goliat!

Cada ves que oía su nombre pronunciado por alguien se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa disimulada, si supieran que era ella la que había vencido a aquel gigante no hablarían así, miro la hora en su celular, nada le agradaba más que llegar al medio día ya que eso significaba descanso y comida

Guardo parte de sus útiles en su casillero, miro hacia un costado y recordó que su amiga solía guardarlos ahí también, no la vio en todo el día, el único momento que tenia con ella era el almuerzo, desde ese incidente en la final del campeonato de lucha ambas no volvieron a hablarse

Cuando compro algo de la cafetería busco a sus dos amigos, en una de las mesas del fondo vio a Freedie agitar la mano indicándole a donde tenía que ir a sentarse, llego como de costumbre saludando, Carly al verla decía un simple "Hola" mezclado con timidez y vergüenza

- te ves cansada… – dijo Sam para romper ese silencio que reinaba cada ves que las dos se encontraban en la cafetería

- no dormí bien anoche – respondió a secas, a su vez batía con una cuchara(*) su malteada, Freedie las veía algo tensas, el también evitaba hacer comentarios aunque no dejaba de sonreír por alguna razón… con algo de malicia en su rostro

- si tiene algo que decir "Fredo" guárdatelo o si no aparecerás en ese bote de basura – señalo Sam mirando a su amigo, esto puso las cosas aun mas tensas

- no sienten eso? el aire esta tan denso que podría cortarlo con una tijera ..- diciendo esto se retiro dejando a las dos chicas, ya que ambas necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas

No se miraron, Carly aun batía su malteada como una boba, Sam comía sin medida todo lo que podía después de haber estado en un régimen de dieta "estricto y disciplinado", paro de comer por un momento y vio Carly, sus ojos despedían tristeza, Pero…. que la ponía así?, dejo de comer por completo

- Mira… lo siento, no quise besarte Ok –Sam toco el tema tan evitado durante esos días, el tema que por semanas habían estado evitándose la una a la otra

Carly una vez mas se mantuvo en silencio, era incomodo para ella recordar "el porqué" se habían besado, sujeto con sus dos manos el vaso y se armo de valor para enfrentar a su amiga

- yo .. yo también lo siento – fue lo que dijo y salió corriendo de ahí, Carly no toco su malteada, no la tomo para nada y es que Sam **la ponía muy nerviosa**

- hola Samantha, quiero preguntarte algo – dijo aquel reflejo de su subconsciente

- que quieres "Sam" – pregunto a su misma cabecita rubia, tanto tiempo como chico le había trastornado, se veía en el espejo y deseaba ser otra persona

- escucha esta idea, porque no me dejas salir y nos divertimos en casa de Carly, debes admitir que sus labios son mejores que el jamón!- ella cerro de repente el libro que trataba de leer, esa vos tenia razón, no había nada mejor en el mundo que los labios sabor a fresa de Carly

- recuerdas cuando nos decía que deseaba ver a su "príncipe azul" entrar por su ventana..?- la voz toco recuerdos antiguos de ambas cuando eran niñas y se contaban sus secretos aunque Sam no los tuviera

- si… lo recuerdo – ella no pudo evitar sonreír, Carly siempre fue muy infantil, se aferraba a ideas fuera de lo común para una chica de su edad, vivía en un mundo lleno de hadas y princesas

- pues… démosle una sorpresa! – el "Sam" de su interior era esa parte "varonil" que deseaba emerger y que era encadenada por la mismísima Samantha con el fin de mantenerse cuerda o aparentar se lo mas normal posible

- noo! No iré a su casa, me mataría – se opuso a ir con Carly, no la quería alejar mas de lo que ya estaban, además ahora su amiga cerraba la ventana por donde solía entrar

- va a ser divertido – susurro por ultima ves en la cabeza de Sam cuyos ojos se abrieron mas levantándose de su cama como una autómata y **quitándose la ropa que tenia puesta**

Carly se prepara para dormir, se puso su pijama y entro al baño para cepillarse los dientes, en todo el día había evitado a su amiga, faltaban días aun para el especial de regreso de "iCarly" algo tan esperado por Freedie, el principal impulsor de esta iniciativa

- "esto es su culpa" – dijo golpeando levemente con sus puños el lavamanos, si no fuera por el nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y ambas serian siendo las mismas

Sam sigue en su cabeza, revoloteando como una mariposa, llevo sus manos hasta rozar sus labios .. aun recordaba ese beso, se vio en el espejo que había en el lavamanos … cada vez que pensaba en ella se desconectaba del mundo

Se volvió a golpear levemente la cabeza y salió hacia su habitación, se lanzo encima del suave regazo de su cama recogiendo con sus manso las almohadas, era la gloria descansar después de una arduo día de estudio, sin desearlo quedo dormida

Unos golpes en su ventana la molestaron, sus ojos le ardían mucho como para atender ese sonido perturbador, con pesadez abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que afuera llovía, aun en sus tímpanos resonaba es golpeteo, se levanto y miro hacia la ventana que daba al callejón , jalo la cortina que cubría esta y con tanta sorpresa retrocedió

- Sam! ¿que haces aquí? – al ver a su amiga en medio de esa tormenta la hizo despertar por completo, abrió la cerradura y dejo que Sam entrara pero… mas que entrar cayo al piso

- que hacías ahí fuera?, te enfermaras – Carly se preocupo mucho por su amiga y corrió hacia el baño por algunas toallas secas, la cubrió con una manta dejando que ella misma se secara

El rostro de Samantha era de somnolencia, ¿estaba dormida o inconsciente?, como sea que estuviera no se veía bien, Carly la cubrió con las mantas y sintió lo frio que estaba el cuerpo de su amiga, saco otra manta, la envolvió dejándola con su cabeza al descubierto para que pueda respirar

- "esta dormida" – se dijo mentalmente, aun respiraba eso significaba que estaba viva, el cuerpo de su amiga no se calentaba, la rodeo con sus manos y la abrazo con fuerza, apretó su cuerpo contra el de Samantha así la calentaría

Su pelo no crecía, se mantuvo corto y aun con los destellos de los rizos que tenia antes, se veía hermosa de todas formas, solo cuando dormía se apreciaba su verdadera belleza siempre tan oculta a los ojos de las demás personas

"sonríe, así te ves más hermosa"

Las palabras de su padre le vinieron a la mente, cuando era niña adoraba pasar unos días junto a él, ahora prefería tenerlo lejos, no se llevaban tan bien como cuando era mas joven, ahora era distinto

"siento no haber estado ahí .."

No era culpa de nadie, su padre tenía un deber que cumplir y ella solo podía ser la mejor como le prometía cada vez que se veían

Cuando abrió los ojos recordó que abrazaba a su amiga para que esta entrara en calor, vio su reloj y ya eran más de las cuatro, en unas pocas horas amanecería, los recuerdos de su padre le habían hecho entrar en un profundo sueño

Por alguna razón esto abrió una herida en su corazón, si su padre hubiera estado ahí para ella las cosas hubieran sido distintas .. si su madre viviera encontraría el respaldo que necesitaba.. Spencer no puede hacer de las dos cosas y ella lo sabe

Estiro su brazo hasta tomar un cuadro que tenía cerca de su cama, ahí se veía con claridad la foto de ella y su padre, fueron unos pocos días de felicidad cuando vino en navidad, no lo odiaba…. es más.. lo quería, es solo que no tenerlo le dolía

En medio de su silencioso llanto no se dio cuenta de que no era la única despierta, una silueta femenina se movía justo detrás de ella

- "don't cry baby" – aquella voz suave la tomo por sorpresa, Sam despertó por aquel pequeño llanto, Carly no pudo evitar sentirse asustada con esas palabras, se limpio apresuradamente las lagrimas con la manga de su pijama

- te asuste? – su amiga se acerco gateando como una bebe, Carly no supo que responder, la invadió un poco de vergüenza

- no … - las palabras se perdieron, no logro engarzar un frase completa puesto que la situación de torno incomoda y extraña, nunca en su vida vio antes esa faceta en Sam

- "sonríe, así te ves más hermosa"- estas últimas palabras le hicieron entrar en un llanto que no pudo disimular

- eres, eres ….- la voz de Carly se quebrajeo, las palabras de su amiga eran las mismas que su padre le decía de niña, las mismas palabras con las cuales la consolaba cada vez que lloraba

Sam la volvió sorprender cuando se abalanzo sobre ella cortando lo que tenia que decir, no era como ambas lo esperaban

- … yo soy tu príncipe – le susurro Sam al momento de abrazarla, a veces…. los sueños logran cumplirse de la manera** menos esperada **

**Continuara…**

****

**Alguna duda solo díganmela, estoy abierto a sugerencias y antes de despedirme solo déjenme REVIEWNs eso alienta mucho .. mientras mas uno recibe mas ganas tiene de continuar **

**Oks ahora si me despido se cuidan y tratare de actualizar lo mas antes posible **


	7. i'Love You

**I'Love You: Parte 1**

**Por primera vez veremos que piensa Carly de todo esto, hay cosas que ella tiene que decir, tantos besos y abrazos extraños que ella no puede descifrar, no es tonta… mas bien es muy lista **

**Nota: iCarly no me pertenece, este es un Cam! así que los de la Nick me odiaran **

**Gags: **

**1. Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. Final de escena en NEGRITA **

- no…. ella nunca se comporto de esta manera, algo le sucede – Carly le veía al fin dormir luego de esa extraña reacción, le preocupo mucho

"sonríe, así te ves más hermosa"

Se acordó de esta última frase con mucho cuidado, nunca le había dado esos motivos aunque hizo tanto por ella la protegió a cada momento tal vez se merecía un poco mas …..

Acaricio el pelo corto de su amiga enrulando sus ya nacientes risos, afuera la lluvia continuaba impertinente sin dar tregua al mal tiempo, la escena de las dos chicas sentadas unidas por un abrazo no se borraba, inclusive cuando Spencer se asomo por la rendija de la puerta de Carly

"… _yo soy tu príncipe"_

- Si Sam…. tu eres mi "príncipe" – dijo Carly en voz muy baja casi susurrando al oído de Sam, con su somnolencia no pudo estar mas tiempo despierta y al fin el sueño la venció **durmiendo junto a su amiga… **

En la mañana ya cuando el solo se elevaba bien alto en el poniente abrió los ojos con dificultad y noto que estaba recostada sobre su cama, rápido reacciono al darse cuenta de que Sam no estaba junto a ella, se sentía extraña…. como si hubiera sido un sueño, miro bien la habitación y no había rastros de su amiga

Se puso su ropa habitual y bajo a ver si Spencer la había visto, se quedo tan cansada por la otra noche que se le olvido por completo de ir a la Prepa

bajo por las escaleras encontrado a su hermano trabajando en una nueva mini-escultura, se veía extraño usando esos overoles y los gafas grandes con aumentos viendo detenidamente un mondadientes el cual estaba sobre una mesita improvisada

- buenos días – saludo aunque no estaba en cuenta de la hora que realmente era

- dormiste mucho, dime una cosa… como se ve mi escultura desde ahí? – pregunto sin saludarla

- pues… no veo nada – ella se acerco y la verdad es que no se apreciaba con exactitud

- ves.. y "Yoko Hono" decía que estas cosas si eran arte – era sarcástico al darse cuenta de que su obra era una porquería

arrojo todo y en lugar de ese mondadientes puso un melón que guardaba desde hace días en el congelador

- con esto si hare arte – saco una sierra y la encendió

- espera Spencer, me asegurare de que no me ensucies esta vez – ella se cubrió con uno de los overoles de su hermano y se puso detrás de la cocina esperando a que encendiera su aparato creador de arte maquiavélico

- un momento…! – recordó como si una luz le detuviera, miro en dirección hacia donde Carly se ocultaba

- donde esta Sam?, creí que estaba en tu habitación – el había recordado cuando las vio juntas

- eh ..- pensó rápidamente ya que se puso nerviosa e intento improvisar algo

- eso.. Justamente era lo que te vine a preguntar.. – termino de decir, al fin se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, si Spencer las vio entonces realmente **todo aquello había sucedido**

Para Sam también el amanecer fue muy duro, abrió los ojos de puro milagro cuando la mesera la hizo reaccionar

- anda, no puedes estar ahí todo el día – dijo insistiendo

se levanto con un mal sabor de boca, estaba en cualquier parte menos en la casa de Carly, cerro los ojos nuevamente para poder recordar un poco, en sus recuerdo vio a su amiga dormida junto con una fuerte convulsión en su pecho

se puso de pie, dejo una par de dólares en la mesa y antes de irse se despidió de la camarera Doris alguien a quien veía casi a diario ya que su bar era como el segundo hogar para Sam

- vuelve cuando quieras – escucho decir a la camarera que en verdad era muy bonita solo que siempre elegía mal a los hombres con los que andaba y ver a Sam era un alivio

Ya estaba cerca al medio día y aun le dolían las piernas por la caída de cinco metros, lo cual la acabo sistemáticamente, nunca mas volvería a ir a la casa de Carly y mucho menos cuando se esta cansada

Recordo que al salir de esa casa vio a su camarera favorita ir con su gabardina directo a su turno en el bar, ella le acogió dándole un lugar donde recostarse

Caminaba como una paria sin rumbo pensando en las cosas que le diría Carly como excusa, "fui hipnotizada y creí estar en un mundo de maravillas!" la verdad esa idea no era muy sutil

"era mi yo malvado" tal vez funcionaria aunque le robaría la idea de una par de películas a Hollywood

No había mas opción que decir la verdad, el hecho de afrontar un error era el primer paso para aceptar que se tiene un problema, caminaba despreocupada de su entorno a tal punto que choco con una persona, fue tal el golpe **que ambas cayeron al piso**

Salió apresurada sin tocar el desayuno que Spencer se tomo tiempo en hacer, para Carly era mas importante encontrar a Sam, solo tuvo tiempo para tomar unos emparedados de jamón que muy útiles le serian para hallar a su amiga

Las calles parecían interminables, camino extensas cuadras para llegar hasta el lugar en donde el clan Puckett vivía, no iba mucho porque Sam sentía vergüenza de su familia, en casos extremos de extrema necesidad ella había ido a realizar algún trabajo muy importante … mas de ahí nunca

Cuando ambas estaban en la escuela corría un fuerte rumor de que el padre de Sam estaba en prisión, tal vez era cierto ya que siempre la veía junto a su madre

Entre la espesura de esa densa capa de personas ajetreadas no hallo a su amiga .. lo de ir a su casa fue mala idea, ahí solo le dijeron que no había llegado en toda la noche…. que se había escapado por alguna razón que ellos no sabían

se sentó un momento en la acera para pensar en donde podría estar su amiga, agarro su móvil para intentar llamar a Freedie, el no contestaba puesto que tenia clases extras por sus bajas calificaciones

intento nuevamente al móvil de Sam sin resultado alguno ella lo mantenía apagado, eso significaba que no quería ser encontrada, recordó los emparedados de Spencer y los saco de su bolso, se llevo un mordisco a la boca y sintió el sabor del jamón

"_a ella le gusta" _

Extrañamente se preocupo de ese modo … nunca pensó en Sam mas que como una amiga, se miro las manos y guardo parte del emparedado nuevamente para continuar su búsqueda

ya eran mas del las diez a unas pocas horas del medio día, si la hallaba…. que haría? fue la primera pregunta que se hizo, si la encontraba…. que le diría? sin duda no volverían a ser como antes, se veía tan diferente…. era el príncipe de sus sueños… solo que no siempre es como lo esperan, no siempre esta en su corcel…. no siempre es un hombre …

Hay muchas formas de salvar a las personas, unos sacan a los heridos de algún accidente automovilístico, otros salvan gente de edificios en llamas, pero que hacia Sam? Ella intentaba salvar a Carly de algo mucho mayor….. "de su tonto prejuicio"

La beso y no sintió nada, la abrazo y no le respondió, le confesó su amor "de cierto modo" .. Carly no supo como hacer frente esta ultima situación, hubo una verdad a medias en todo esto y deseaba que Sam lo aclarara

Guardaba el emparedado en su bolso, cuando intentaba caminar se topo con alguien de manera tan abrupta que **ambas cayeron al piso**

se vieron de frente, estaban tan sorprendidas .. uno nunca predice el destino, hay quienes nacen para vivir una vida normal; casarse…. tener hijos y terminar sus días apacibles en una silla viendo el ocaso o las otras que mueren cruelmente por la maldad realizada en vida, en el caso de estas dos chicas .. creo que aun no esta escrito

Sam sintió miedo, nunca le temió a nadie, solo esta vez al verla ya no supo que hacer ni como reaccionar, las luchas eran una cosa, enfrentar un idiota grandulón era otra, sus piernas se sentían débiles con mirarla…. el tiempo alrededor de ambas se detuvo

a su alrededor solo se veía a las personas caminar sin que les importara un poco lo que estas dos personas hacían

Sam se puso de pie primero y corrió mezclándose entre la multitud, fue una acción algo sorpresiva para Carly quien también corrió hacia ella

- Sam espera ! – grito sin lograr que su amiga se detuviera, corrió tras ella esperando atraparla

A mediada que corría sentía desesperación, para Carly su amiga Sam era como un ángel guardián enviada para calmar un poco el dolor de tener solo a su hermano, era la que le sacaba una sonrisa siempre que estaba triste, era también la persona que siempre la protegió de los malos … y nunca pedía nada a cambio

La miro doblar en un callejón, Carly se acerco ya muy agitada, entro a ese estrecho y vio un viejo basurero, estaba oscuro pero al final se apreciaba la otra calle

Avanzo con calma hasta que escucho un sonido muy familiar para ella, era un viejo rechinido de un pequeño dispositivo **de metal .. era el sonido de un arma**

Sam sintió que la había perdido luego de atravesar el callejón a toda prisa, se comporto como la mas cobarde, algo nunca pensado en alguien como ella

"_eres su príncipe" _

Una vos nuevamente hizo eco dentro de ella, si sentía algo especial hacia ella era el momento de hacerlo o se arrepentiría toda su vida

no todos tiene ese corcel soso, no todos son caballeros hijos de nobles o miembros de la realeza, Sam simplemente era… Sam

Debía ir a hablar con ella…. decirle que la quería que sin ella se volvería loca, nada salía bien sin su Carly ahí para corregir esas tonterías a las que se acostumbro desde niña

Fue en su búsqueda, volvió por el mismo recorrido hasta entrar al callejón en donde se encontró con una imagen sorprendente, vio a un vagabundo apuntando a Carly con un arma

- "es hombre muerto"- no tuvo miedo, estaba decidida a no tenerlo, corrió viendo al ladrón a los ojos

el hombre al verse sorprendido cambio de dirección el cañón de su arma apuntando a su agresor, era una chica con un rostro que le asusto, Sam sentía ira de ver a un asqueroso ladrón tratar de robar a su razón de vida

todo fue tan lento …. el rostro de Carly asustándose con la mirada fija en el arma para luego ver a un costado a su miga correr como un demonio guiado por su ira

el ladrón sabia que no le detendría con solo apuntarle, sus dedos acariciaron el gatillo lentamente ante los ojos de Carly que se llenaron de terror

Sam venia a toda velocidad viendo como reaccionaria el asaltante…. el disparo no se dejo esperar lo peor había llegado al fin

"la bala viene hacia mi .. me matara pero no importa, aquel hombre ira a prisión y Carly tendrá esa vida normal que yo .. tal vez nunca podre darle"

La bala avanzaba justo al pecho de Sam cosa que revivió en Carly aquel horror de perder a **alguien, dio un grito tan fuerte que la ciudad entera pudo escucharla**

"**Saaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmm!" **

**Continuara …..**

**Tiene errores así que corríjanme **

**Gracias de verdad, fue una gusto hacer esta saga, amo el Cam…. nos vemos **

**Revienwss pzzz **


	8. i'Love You: Parte 2

**I'Love You: Parte 2**

**Las cosas se pone bastante interesantes con la aparición de una persona bastante especial, una enfermera que pondrá en apuros a Samantha, vamos descúbranlo, el final se acerca (2 de 3) un momento y Freedie .. que hay de Carly, pos ambos tienen .. un no se que, bueno sigan leyendo **

**Gags: **

**1. Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. Final de escena en NEGRITA **

Le dolía enormemente el pecho, sentía punzadas constantemente cada vez que trataba de ponerse a un costado, además ese horrible sonido constante de las maquinas a su alrededor no le dejaban dormir ni una sola noche

Se fatigo demasiado y se frustro a la vez, ya que su vida en ese momento parecía ser un sueño del cual no podía despertar, trataba y trataba pero algo se lo impedía, era obligada a mantenerse dormida contra su voluntad

Paso mucho tiempo ..estaba sola desde aquel día .. lo que mas quería era saber que había ocurrido con Carly .. que había sucedido después del incidente en el callejón .. muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza .. entre sueños veía a su amiga jugar como una niña alrededor de ella alegrándole la vida …

Al fin luego de tanto dolor pudo abrir los ojos ligeramente, vio imágenes borrosas .. había alguien a su lado .. era una chica vestida de blanco, se parecía mucho a.. luego los volvió a cerrar

Pasaron días hasta que sus ojos reaccionaron ante aun estruendoso pitido de ave, abrió los ojos con mas calma para verse en una habitación de hospital, este era algo grande para una sola … eso significaba que estaba muy grave

Aun le dolía el costado derecho de su cuerpo, aquel proyectil le había perforado el cuerpo siendo un milagro que este viva, ahí fue cuando lo mas importante de su organismo reacciono .. su estomago hizo ruidos... no… gruñidos de hambre

Estaba en cama malherida y lo único en que pensó era en comida, se hecho a reír levemente ya que le dolía respirar, miro a un lado de su habitación, vio la ventana que estaba abierta y al pequeño avechucho que le había despertado

Luego noto lo que mas temía .. estaba sola en esa habitación, no había nadie con ella, recordó con impotencia luego de lo acontecido **y se lleno de rabia nuevamente….**

_El disparó fue a dar aun costado de su cuerpo .. aun así eso no la detuvo … dicen que cuando el ser humano esta excenso de ira nuestra adrenalina aumenta nuestra fuerza hasta diez veces mas …_

_Tomo el arma del sujeto y la arrojo con tal fuerza a la pared que se desarmo por completo, luego sujeto al delincuente del cuello y lo levanto para luego impactarlo contra el basurero metálico que ahí había, dejándolo inconsciente o tal vez muerto!_

_Lo primero que hizo fue ver a Carly, quien estaba en estado de shock viendo con mucho miedo el actuar de su amiga y al mismo tiempo de sorpresa ante tal situación _

_- … estas bien?- pregunto sin hacer notar que en su torso la sangre se hacia mas y mas visible _

_- yoo …. yoo – decía Carly tartamudeando .. fue un gran impacto que la dejo sin habla _

_- no te preocupes .. todo esta .. bi…..- luego de ver que ella estaba bien Sam de desplomo en el piso el cual estaba manchado con su sangre _

_Ahí fue cuando Carly terminó de reaccionar, miro que su amiga yacía en el piso y no dudo en pedir ayuda .. las ambulancias llegaron .. el ladrón fue __**capturado .. Carly estaba bien pero Sam …**_

Pensaba en lo que traerían para el desayuno y le dio un poco de asco al saber que .. todo seria saludable, su boca se hacia agua al pensar en un pedazo de jamón envuelto en pan de trigo con algo de lechuga y porque no…. con algo de aderezo

Soñó tanto con esto que le sorprendió al escuchar la puerta abrirse tan de repente, era la enfermera de turno … al fin la conocería

- buenos días bella durmiente! – dijo animosamente, tenia una sonrisa radiante aunque a Sam le impacto mucho algo … aquella chica era …

A Sam esa visión la dejo con los ojos bien abiertos, nunca en su vida pensó hallar a alguien tan pero tan parecida a …

- sucede algo ?… porque me miras con esa cara – dijo extrañándose la joven enfermera de radiante sonrisa y uniforme tan blanco como las nubes (pos las del campo .. las de la ciudad están muy negras)

- tu tu tu – tartamudeo ahora nuestra Sam que no se terminó de tragar esa imagen que estaba delante suyo…. y es que cosas así no sucedían todos los días

- eres muy graciosa … deja de jugar que es hora de tu desayuno – la mable enfermare puso una bandeja a un costado de la cama de Sam y muy amablemente hizo que ella comiera un platón de avena

- ves!, actuar normal desde ahora será tu rutina diaria- dijo sin dejar por un segundo de mostrar esa sonrisa que de algún modo le incomodaba a Sam

" por amor de dios, se parece demasiado a Carly!"

Sus pensamientos no se alejaban de esas palabras que se habían formado en su cabecita, ahora lo único que deseaba saber era su nombre .. quería saber como se llamaba aquella enfermera

Luego de hacerla comer como a un bebe, ya que tenia puesto un babero y todo, le hizo beber agua junto con las pastillas del día, la trato muy amablemente al punto de brindar ese calor que sentía cuando Carly estaba junto a ella

- ya es todo por ahora, vendré a verte dentro de una hora .. .. trata de descansar – dijo y salió con la bandeja la cual coloco luego en el carrito de alimentos del hospital

- espera!- dijo Sam repentinamente y detuvo a su bella enfermera

- dime, necesitas algo? – pregunto al verla

- solo quería… saber tu nombre ..- ya lo había dicho, le hizo la pregunta que le cambiaria un poco la vida, la enfermera solo esbozo una sonrisa de ternura

- me llamo Megan ..- y continuo con su quehacer esta vez cerrando la puerta de la habitación, ese nombre clavo hondo en su interior, por una vez **pensó en alguien que no fuera Carly**

- porque no estas junto a tu amiga? – pregunto Spencer muy preocupado desde la entrada al cuarto de su linda hermanita, quien fingía estudiar sus libros sentada en su escritorio

- porque debería? .. digo… ella está bien, además… me odiaría, puesto que por mi ….le dispararon – ella fingía claramente ante los ojos de su hermano, el le veía tratando en vano de ocultar su pesar y más aun…. su dolor

- no sé como veas las cosas .. solo te recuerdo que momentos difíciles ella siempre estuvo aquí para ti ..- luego cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hermana dejándola sola como en un principio

Los ojos de Carly estaban tan rojos .. tan rojos que su hermano lo noto, ella lloro toda la noche y todas las anteriores desde el día del incidente, miro el lugar en donde las dos pasaron esa noche juntas .. fue cálido .. y hermoso

Mas le dolía no haberle dicho que ese amor merecía ser correspondido, deseaba retroceder el tiempo y decirle que también .. que también ella le quería, la quiso desde el primer día que se vieron, no eran… lesbianas .. a ambas les gustaban los mismo chicos, tampoco eran heterosexuales… solo se querían .. nada mas

Le dolía tanto que se le acabaron las lagrimas, las personas de hoy ya no creen en nada .. todo está basado en la ciencia y lo que esta dice al respecto de la vida y del origen de cada ser humano .. hasta tal punto que ya no creemos en nada .. eso era Carly, ella no creía en esas cosas .. hasta el momento del incidente …. Por primera vez pensó que había alguien allí arriba y cuando miro al **cielo se reconforto un poco …**

- buenos días bella durmiente! – saludo como ya era costumbre, la enfermera Megan era alguien muy servicial además también que era muyyyy parecida a Carly

- hola ..- saludo ya una estable Sam, que se reponía de a poco gracias a tan buenos cuidados

- hoy vendrá el doctor a revisarte, por cierto... tu nombre completo es Samantha Puckett... verdad? – dijo al momento de ver la tabla de indicaciones medicas

La pobre paciente solo asintió con la cabeza de manera afirmativa, ya que aun estaba agotada por el recuperamiento lento de su organismo

- excelente! – ella se entusiasmo por alguna razón, a Sam le extraño mucho y comenzó a notar cosas que en un principio quiso obviar

- se que va en contra del reglamento pero…. te traje algo extra – la enfermera puso la bandeja a los pies de Sam, encima dejo un delicado y hermoso emparedado .. de jamón!

- gracias… como supiste – dijo casi llorando la chica de los risos los cuales ya crecían y recobraban su forma natural, tomo el emparedado entre sus manos con suma delicadeza, miro una vez más a su buena enfermera y dio un mordisco, el sabor la inundo otra vez pero por laguna razón se detuvo ..

- te ocurre algo…?.- pregunto al enfermera al notar que la alegría de Sam se apago por algún motivo

- no …- dijo viendo el emparedado de nuevo, algo le hizo detenerse.. algo alejo su felicidad

.- no es nada, solo…. me acorde de alguien – con una de sus manos rozo sus labios sintiendo ese calor, ella sabía que a pesar de que el jamón era los mejor que había en el mundo incluso para ella había algo mas…

- parece que no fue buena idea – dijo la enfermera al ver que solo trajo malos recuerdos a su paciente

- está bien .. no fue nada, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho – Sam sonrió de felicidad, aquello hizo brotar en su cuidadora un poco de color en sus mejillas **que se tiñeron por un leve instante del color rojo**

Se acerco como todos los días al hospital, agarro fuerzas en su interior para ir a verla, para dejarle aquel emparedado que a ella tanto le gustaba, pero nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo

- asustada? – le preguntaron tan repentinamente que la sorprendió

- no hagas eso Freedie!, casi me matas del susto- dijo aun con el corazón latiente por tan súbita presencia

- tu también tienes miedo de entrar.. no es así? – su amigo también mantuvo su perfil bajo, en su interior siempre viviría la Sam que lo eligió… aunque nunca lo demostrase

- no es eso .. yo … -quiso completar su frase pero no pudo, algo la retenía .. no quería decírselo nadie

- …..no puedo, simplemente no puedo – dijo y se fue corriendo alejándose de nuevo del recuerdo de su amiga y del hospital

Freedie sabía que sería duro hasta que su amiga se repusiera, solo ahí todo seria como antes .. al fin podría poner el video en donde se veía a la verdadera Sam, sujeto el Cd que tenia con la grabación y se fue, debía dejar sola a Carly

Aun el beso que las dos chicas se dieron era algo que no se podría olvidar con facilidad, un golpe bajo por parte de sus dos amigas el cual aun tenia en su cabeza

En el trayecto de vuelta a su apartamento no pudo evitar pensar en el beso que le dio a Sam, ambos sabían a lo que iban .. aunque nunca pudieron concretarlo, el elijo seguirla y dejar a Carly a un lado, aunque al final su camino lo devolvió a los **brazos de aquella que siempre le negó**

"Siempre tan linda, con esa sonrisa que nunca se podrá borrar, espero que así sea"

La enfermera se puso junto a la chica de risos dorados viéndola dormir, como se fijo en ella? Era su paciente después de todo, ella se encargaría de cuidarla... la miraba tan frágil ahí postrada en aquella cama, como no querer algo así, era ella acaso la chica que espero toda su vida?

No estaba sola, de eso estaba segura, tenia miedo de moverse pronto la pobre de Sam se apego mas a la enfermera como buscando aquel lejano calor que solo podía venir de Carly

Megan la rodeo dulcemente con sus brazos, la quería proteger y escucho desde ese sueño agitado en donde Sam dijo el nombre de la persona a quien mas extrañaba

" no Samantha ella no esta aquí"

Su mente decía cosas que su boca no podía, las manos de Sam se apegaron una ves mas, la respiración agitada de la enfermera le hizo despertar

-lo siento! – dijo y la empujo con su dos manos

-no .. esta bien, cálmate – trato de decir al verla

- que diablos hacia... creí que eras .. – Sam se confundió, confundió el olor de Carly con la de Megan

- fue mi culpa .. creo que .. no pude resistir – sin duda las dos no dijeron mas palabras, la situación se torno incomoda, al enfermera dio un suspiro, le debía una explicación a Sam pero en vez de eso se fue, salió de la habitación dejando la bandeja ahí

Una vez mas Sam no comprendía lo que ocurría, estuvo a punto de besar a esa chica, intento besar a alguien que no era Carly… le dio la sensación de que de algún modo su corazón latía al estar junto a esa enfermera y que tal vez ….solo tal vez también halla alguien que **la pueda sacar de su tormento emocional **

**Continuara….**

**Una vez mas dejándolos en la incertidumbre, siento no terminar esta historia pero me acorde que se puede jugar con mas personajes, en fin siempre quise a Mel(su hermana) en este chap aunque luego pensé que debía haber un triangulo para el final y que mejor que Megan! Además es para el final, les va gustar **

**Siento no poder actualizar rápido, y también me disculpo con una de mis lectoras( de la cual no diré nombres) solo lo hare al final.**

**Lo siento, no escribo Saddie, mi amor por el Cam es incondicional, yo siento que no podría traicionar mi línea así que me disculpo una vez mas ya que al no hacerlo pierdo una lectora **

**Habrá algo de Saddie, pero muy poco en el final, como recompensa. Ok gracias y nos vemos en el final **

**reviewns ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
**


	9. i'Love You: Final

**iLove you: Final **

**Gags: muy importantes! **

**1. Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**2. Palabras importantes en letra CURSIVA**

**AHÍ VA EL FINAL DISFRUTENLO! **

- qué? – se levanto alarmada ante la rara pregunta que su amable y bella enfermera le había formulado

- cálmate… solo quería saber... es todo – ella se hizo a un lado dejando a Sam muy confundida

- no soy lesbiana… - susurro con un tono muy bajo como sintiéndose ofendida ante tal pregunta

- si no lo eres ¿porque deseas besarme? ..- la enfermera Megan también estaba confundida, después de todo ella si era lesbiana

- es complicado, te pareces a alguien que me gusta mucho y…. – ya no pudo continuar, le dolía recordar en Carly y mucho mas al saber que no le había venido a visitar

- espero que algún día tengas el valor de decírselo .. – la enfermera sonrió tiernamente al ver cuánto amor podía dar esa pobre chica

De todos su amigos solo uno vino a verle, el tonto de Gibby llego solo para darle un par de papeles de la prepa, ella se alegro ya que era la persona menos esperada, el pobre muchacho paso un sinfín de calores , su torpeza le costo su próxima entrada al hospital

En una par de días saldría de ahí y volvería su vida, aunque sin Carly esto no tendría sentido, de algún modo la olvidaría... aun le gustaban los hombres después de todo y buscaría a alguien que pudiera reemplazar ese amor, Buscaba en su mente al hombre ideal

-… un poco de "Brad P…" tal vez con unos gestos agradables como "Ashton K.." ahaha y sin olvidar un poco de carisma por parte de "Jhonny d…."- se le hizo agua la boca, pensó en el pelo que tendría su nuevo novio…

- seria negro, no muy corto más bien largo y rebelde, una amplia sonrisa y piel tan pálida ….- de pronto sus pensamientos se interrumpieron... estaba describiendo a Carly!

- maldición! – dijo, sacarla de su cabeza seria mas difícil de lo que pensó en un principio, recibir golpes era mejor que seguir atormentándose con un amor que nunca podría ser

La pelea, el beso... cosas que fugaces pasaban por su cabeza, ya el dolor de la bala dejo de incomodarle, en un par de días se despediría de su prisión y seria libre para comenzar de nuevo, si tan solo existiera un borrador de recuerdos olvidaría todo con respecto a Carly

Su hermana de muy mala gana le trajo una portátil para ver el programa especial el cual nunca fue emitido, la página de iCarly estaba sin nada nuevo desde hacía meses, intento romper esa computadora al pensar en Freedie, el idiota que inicio todo ese lio

Si lo tuviera entre sus manos lo golpearía y luego lo metería dentro de un cubo de basura, le llenaba de rabia saber que por culpa de aquel tonto nunca más volvería a ver a Carly.. aunque no era del todo su culpa… ella también hizo su parte **hallando esos extraños sentimientos**

Los días se veían solitarios sin Sam, como cada día se detuvo en la entrada del hospital pensado en lo que diría al verla, pensó en afrontarlo decidida pero llegado el momento no se atrevía siquiera a entrar

Volvía muy tarde a su casa entrando sin ganas de saludar a su hermano que diariamente se veía cada vez mas frustrado de no poder ayudarla, se hacía modos para ir a verla observándola desde la puerta

Los ojos de Carly estaban rojos, se notaba que cada noche lloraba desconsoladamente, el arma en las manos de ese vagabundo... ver a su amiga Sam correr arriesgándolo todo … no la dejaban dormir .. la culpa de saber que ella estaba en el hospital …

La sangre en su vestido aun estaba ahí en una esquina de su habitación, se apreciaba el rojo fuerte impregnado en aquella prenda, de mala gana lo levanto y recordó el beso que Sam le dio, tiro ese trapo y salió sin despedirse de Spencer, este miro el reloj y se alarmo al verla salir tan tarde, quiso detenerla pero noto en la mirada de su hermana que algo le sucedía, sigilosamente la vio alejarse del edificio y emprendió la difícil tarea de seguirla

Ella corrió hasta la parada de autobuses, consiguió subirse al último, Spencer que la seguía de muy cerca pidió un taxi

- escuche, tome este dinero y siga a ese autobús – dijo el taxista miro a su objetivo y partió sin dejar que Spencer subiera primero

- oiga deténgase!- grito pero el taxi se alejo hasta perderse

Llego al hospital solo para encontrarse con un guardia que protegía la entrada de extraños, debía verla debía decírselo…. no había vuelta atrás, decidida a todo intento ingresar el guardia la detuvo, la agarro de su brazo y le impidió el paso

- por favor debo ver a alguien – rogo como su última opción pero el guardia mantuvo su posición

- lo siento señorita pero las visitas son en la mañana y en la tarde, debe irse – dijo viéndola y notando esa cara de dolor que muchos tenía cuando llegaban con algún familiar herido

- mire señorita, si la dejo pasar me van despedir y tengo familia...- la cara de Carly fue de pura desilusión, el poco valor que reunió se esfumo

-… aunque, el estacionamiento aun está abierto .. tal vez si se apresura ..- el guardia le señalo la entrada por la cual debía entrar sin ser vista

- gracias… muchas gracias – dijo volviendo en ella esa sonrisa que alegro al guardia que vio cuando esta se alejo

Poco después llego un agotado Spencer con un rostro de dudosa confianza, se acerco a la entrada del hospital para preguntar por su hermana

- disculpe pero quisiera entrar – dijo con una voz muy agitada

- lo siento señor pero no es horario de visitas – dijo con desconfianza al verlo con tal desfachatez

- es mi hermana... ella – dijo levantando la voz cosa que el guardia tomo mal

- cálmese señor o tendré que sacarlo por la fuerza – Spencer no podía creer lo que oía cuando quiso hablar un golpe en su cabeza lo aturdió

- se lo advertí – dijo y... bueno, lo dejaron muy mal

Carly se adentro al estacionamiento que estaba debajo del hospital, sin ser vista logro llegar hasta el ascensor evadiendo el control de la entrada gracias a una mujer curiosamente de pelo rubio que se detuvo porque no tenía su identificación

Al verse libre al fin se metió en el ascensor, no sabía en qué piso estaba su amiga aunque recordó decir a Gibby algo acerca de su visita a Sam

"habían muchas luces y rompí una por error, Sam estaba en la habitación 51…"

No le vino a la mente el numero pero al menos sabia en donde buscar, debía buscar un disfraz solo así podría ir sin problemas

Busco el cuarto en donde se cambiaban las enfermeras y dio con uno de donde vio salir a una chica de pelo negro muy parecida a ella, se acerco rápidamente hasta sujetar esta entrada para que no se cerrase

Entro y busco un uniforme de enfermera, encontró uno de su talla y se dispuso a salir, uso su móvil para llamar a Freedie, puesto que necesitaba de alguien para salir luego de ese hospital

Camino sin dejar de bajar la mirada, no quería ser descubierta, los pasillos no tenia fin y buscaba ansiosa el numero de habitación de su amiga, reviso cada cuarta desde el 500, todo iba bien hasta que…

- enfermera Megan, ¿no te habías ido ya? tu turno termino – dijo una voz que dejo fría a Carly, ella no volteo por el nerviosismo

- es que... decidí tomarme horas extras – dijo nerviosa y con algo de dificultad

- está bien – dijo la otra enfermera a cargo

- toma esta lista, estos son los pacientes que debes ver – le alcanzo una tablilla de nombre dentro de los cuales encontró el de Sam

- me alegra verte llena de energía… aunque "Jhannete" se va enojar mucho – dijo esa mujer en tono algo burlón y se alejo, Carly dio un fuerte suspiro, la habían confundido con alguien más, no importaba ahora, lo único que deseaba era ver a Sam… mas adelante pensaría en este altercado

Spencer despertó en una habitación de hospital rodeado de dos hombre que tenia trajes de blanco, estos decían cosas extrañas con un lenguaje que el poco a poco comenzaba distinguir

- no se preocupe señor "Sherman", la operación terminara pronto – se tranquilizo pero volvió a agitarse cuando vio un bisturí acercarse a su ombligo, Intento gritar pero le pusieron anestesia con el cual quedo dormido en un segundo

Mientras esto le sucedía al pobre de Spencer…. En la planta alta de la sala de operaciones Carly buscaba la habitación de su amiga, muy nerviosa aun se limito a no pensar en lo que diría, seria espontanea

Mientras veía el numero de habitaciones de sorpresa sintió una manos rodearla de la cintura , fue tan sorpresivo que no le dio tiempo para reaccionar

- hola bombón, creí que no te encontraría nunca – dijo la voz de una chica que sonreía de modo malicioso

-suélteme – dijo agarrando las manos de esa chica, se libero y se dio la vuelta para ver

- esperen un segundo, tú no eres Megan – Carly quedo boquiabierta al ver a una chica cuya imagen era muy parecida a la de Sam

- y... tu, quién diablos eres – dijo aun sorprendida, cuando esa rara chica le miro también quedo impactada

- vaya! Te pareces mucho a Megan…. discúlpame – dijo juntando sus manos e inclinando su cabeza

- sueles hacerle eso a tus amigas? – dijo Carly ya más calmada

- no para nada…. "Megan es mi novia" – una vez como si un disco de vinilo se rayase Carly quedo sorprendida nuevamente

- esto es incomodo…- Carly se perturbo un poco

- deberás lo siento, ahora debo irme "mi novia" se pondrá furiosa si no la encuentro... discúlpame... nos vemos – dijo y esa chica rubia se alejo muy apresurada hasta perderse a lo lejos

Fue impactante, Carly se quedo sin habla hasta que volvió en si mirando el numero de la habitación de **su amiga a unos pasos de ella**

Las horas parecían eternas, se revolcaba en su angosta cama tratando de buscar una posición que le permitiera descansar, de todos modos no cerró los ojos, se mantuvo despierta en contra del inmenso sueño que tenia

Sin desearlo siquiera una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, se la limpio rápidamente, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse algo solitaria como cada noche al no ver a Carly, luego la puerta de su habitación se abrió, Sam logro ver a su enfermera, tal vez era su ronda nocturna aunque sabía que había tomado la noche libre, se hizo a la dormida

Curiosamente esta vez su enfermera se acerco para sentarse a un lado de la cama en donde Sam nerviosa fingía, se incomodo pero no fue más de lo usual

Abruptamente la enfermera se acerco al rostro de Sam, ella se poso más nerviosa aun, recordó el intento de beso, aquel que fue confundido con un acto de otra naturaleza

Sam reacciono y con sus manos empujo a la enfermera, esta cayo al sentirse arrojada con mucha fuerza impactando contra la pared de esta habitación

- ya te lo dije, no soy lesbiana…. lo de la noche anterior fue un error – dijo mientras veía mejor, se dio cuenta de que esa enfermera no era Megan

- no creí que ya te hubieran besado… – aquella enfermera no era otra más que Carly, la pobre chica enferma puso sus manos en su boca para no gritar por la sorpresa

- eres tu...- dijo Sam con una extraña alegría que la invadió de arriba hacia abajo

- quien más creías que te vendría a ver un jueves por la noche…- se levanto y encendió la luz de esa habitación, un silencio se apodero de la situación que en un principio era mas de alegría

- no viniste en todo este tiempo….- recordó una adolorida Sam que se aferro a la idea de verla

- yo...– trato de decir Carly pero las palabras que ansiaba no estaban presentes, lloro de nuevo y Sam lo noto

- eres lo único para mi… - interrumpió Sam tratando de buscar eso que Carly tenía en su pecho y que se trancaba impidiéndole seguir

- tuve miedo...!- dijo finalmente

-...tenía miedo de que tu… bueno… tenía miedo de verte así... tan débil, me duele – se apoyo a la pared y se deslizo hasta caer

- no debe dolerte... soy fuerte y te lo dije cuando eras niña… yo te protegeré – se levanto de su cama para acercarse a su amiga

- lo sé… aun así yo te metí en esto… fui una tonta, perdóname – dijo Carly y se arrojo a los brazo de Sam que muy tiernamente la contuvo con su cuerpo

- no tengas miedo... las balas y todo lo malo del mundo no van a evitar que yo siempre este ahí… ahí para ti - poso su mano en la barbilla de Carly levantándola para poder verla

Los ojos de su amiga se veían como un mar inmenso en el horizonte que brillaba como ninguno, las personas siempre ven con ojos libidinosos a las personas diferentes... es por eso que les da miedo, no buscan a todos ni tampoco acosan… buscan "eso" de la otra persona, Carly y Sam buscaron... al fin lo hallaron

- tú me has dado mucho... y nunca te correspondí - la voz de Carly se hizo más suave, acerco sus labios nuevamente con la pretensión de darle un beso pero Sam la detuvo

- no ahora… solo cuando estés lista- aquel amor se retribuía, seria ese amor el que las conduciría

- hay mucho tiempo aun – la sonrisa de Sam alivio el corazón de Carly, al fin ya no sintió el peso en su corazón, rieron juntas como dos tontas, **no había palabras para expresarlo**

- siento no haber correspondido tu amor – decía Sam al momento de ser llevada por su enfermera a través de los pasillos hacia la salida en esa silla de ruedas

- no te sientas mal, después de todo ya tengo novia – las palabras de Sam se trabaron y la miro con desdeño

- fue un error mío ., discúlpame …. Ho! mira, ahí están tus amigos – Sam reacciono y salto de la silla de ruedas. Eran Gibby, Freedie y … Carly

- chicos.. vinieron! – dijo con una alegría que fue para todos fue extraño

- vámonos de este lugar ya no lo soporto – Sam al fin salía de ese hospital

- no tan rápido .. Spencer aun está ahí – Carly señalo con su dedo hacia la entrada desde donde un enfermero muy alto y de color sacaba al pobre de Spencer

- increíble!– dijeron al unisonó

El grupo salió al fin sin dejar a nadie atrás, en el auto manejado por Freedie todos hablaban muy alegremente menos Spencer quien tenia una cara de muy pocos amigos

- vamos quien sea se hubiera equivocado, además te darán un buen reembolso por tu vesícula – Spencer miro fríamente a Freedie y esbozo una leve sonrisa sarcástica

En la parte trasera Carly y Sam estaban sentadas muy juntas, Freedie lo noto desde su retrovisor y se alegro en parte, quería mucho a Carly y solo deseaba lo mejor para ella además el seria su "segundo esposo"

- no van a creerlo chicas – dijo interrumpiendo a las dos

- ayer por la noche subí el video a iCarly y somos de nuevo los numero uno – dijo y Gibby mostro en su portátil la pagina web, ahora renovado con una nuevo aspecto grafico

- excelente Fredo – las dos se alegraron aunque se emocionaron **aun más al recordar ese "beso"**

**UNOS AÑOS DESPUES **

Las personas gritaban muy fuerte, el coliseo estaba completamente lleno, miles de personas se aglomeraban en la entrada esperando poder ver el espectáculo, puesto que luego de muchos años volvía a Seattle

En el interior una hermosa reportera esperaba a una de las estrellas más queridas de todo el estado, la hija predilecta regresaba a casa, afuera la multitud vitoreaba un solo nombre

- Brave … Brave … Brave … ! -

La emoción la invadió, su camarógrafo también se estaba muriendo por las ganas de ver a su amiga de nuevo

Al fin la estrella salió de su camerino solo para recibir a toda la prensa aunque solo dio preferencia a una

- Carly !- grito librándose de todos esos periodistas

- Sam…! – respondió y empujaron a todo el mundo solo para hallarse en medio de todo esa prensa publica

- es increíble .. ! - dijo con una emoción

- te extrañe… – para Sam ese reencuentro fue algo especial, la prensa comenzó a fotografiarlas viendo en estas dos una increíble historia

- ya aléjense! ella dará su conferencia luego de la pelea – grito el guardaespaldas que no era otro que Gibby

- si … yo también – Carly tomo la iniciativa y en medio e ese mar de cámaras le dio un beso a la campeona, no muy lejos de ahí Spencer vio como su hermana eligió su vida y sintió la felicidad.. una que tanto hacia falta

- wow! – a Freedie este ato aun no dejaba de sorprenderlo por mas que lo viera miles de veces

-me gusta cuando haces eso… te amo – dijo Sam

- ve por ellos … acábalos – Carly animo a su novia quien con su confianza al cien porciento salió sin dejar de verla, la luz de la entrada la ilumino y por primera vez vio su vida completa.. y esa soledad **desapareció .. desapareció para siempre**

**THE- END **

**Una historia sin un femlash ni nada de eso, puro amor nada mas, así debería ser el Cam, los que escriben en ingles lo hacen de mala manera nos dan mala fama **

**En fin gracias por leer esto fue un gusto escribirlo (aunque no recibí los reviewns que esperaba) aun así aquí esta una historia mas completada **

**Amo el CAM y esto es para todos aquellos a los que les gustaría verlas juntas, ahora sin mas me despido, esta aventura termino bye y gracias **

**PD: reviewns ¿?**


End file.
